Human Mate
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Ela saberia o que era ser a companheira de um imortal. - Jasper/OC - Peter/Bella
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: **_Ok, eu sei. Já postei essa fic antes e tirei do ar, mas é porque eu precisa termina-la, precisava modificar algumas coisas... e cá está... 12 capítulos estão prontos, então, não se preocupem, dessa vez eu não paro, vou até o fim com essa fic insana e linda e eu que eu adoro e não via a hora de continuar!_

_Peter, Jasper e TODOS os outros vampiros estão um pouco OOC, não é muita coisa, mas é uma fic, lidem comigo com isso, ok?_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot e as personagens originais. Agradeço Meyer pelo Jasper e Peter, eu os amo demais!**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

**Human Mate**

_por Doomsday_

**Capítulo 1**

"É estranho..." Jasper continuou andando sem importar-se com ela. Sabia que ela tinha ficado pra trás. Estava afastando-se, quase virando a esquina quando a ouviu falar novamente. "É o segundo da sua espécie que se afasta assim..."

E foi essa frase que chamou sua atenção. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo-a há mais de seis metros de distância, observando-o. Ela _sabia_ o que ele era.

* * *

_Horas antes..._

Whitlock. Era novamente Jasper Whitlock. Era novamente aquele vampiro. Era novamente aquele vampiro que abandonara há mais de sessenta anos. Era novamente aquele que todos temiam. Qual os vampiros temiam enfrentar. Era novamente o Major Jasper Whitlock. _Deus da Guerra_. Encostou-se na parede do quarto do hotel em que estava hospedado naquela semana. Os pensamentos passeavam em tudo que passara. Jasper estava há mais de quatro anos sozinho. Não tinha notícias dos Cullen, não que eles não tivessem tentado encontrá-lo; porém, Jasper não queria voltar. Jasper não queria viver mais com eles. Não queria mais participar das farsas deles.

_Alice_.

Ela vira sua partida, mas nada dissera. Ela sabia dos motivos dele. Ela tinha ideia da força que o impelia para fora daquela casa. Para longe dela. Para longe deles. Para longe de tudo que fora o que eles tiveram por tanto tempo. Jasper lembrava-se como fora doloroso deixá-la, os olhos tristes de Alice a mirarem seu rosto, a observarem como ele já não era o homem que ela encontrara há tantos anos atrás.

_"Se você precisa ir... então vá."_ Foram as palavras dela. Jasper sabia de algum modo que ela já tinha visto seu futuro. Que ela sabia que algo aconteceria com ele. Algo que nem mesmo ele entendia.

Mas ali estava, quatro anos após, e nada, definitivamente nada mudara desde sua partida. Alimentava-se de humanos, voltara à antiga dieta. Voltara a deixar de importar-se com os humanos como antes fazia. Talvez fosse culpa de Isabella Swan. Ela atiçara seu monstro interior com o sangue tão tentador que tinha. Mas Jasper sabia que não poderia culpar ninguém, somente ele mesmo. Era sua culpa que estava novamente alimentando-se de humanos, que estava sozinho.

Abriu os olhos. Pheonix não era uma cidade onde pudesse esconder-se com facilidade, mas era onde estava. Era onde escondia-se, naquela semana. Não encontrara vampiros em Pheonix, mas começava a achar que ficar dentro do hotel, e apenas sair para alimentar-se uma vez por semana, não lhe daria oportunidades de encontrar outros vampiros.

A lua já estava alta, as pessoas estavam nas ruas aproveitando a noite de sexta-feira. Colocou a camisa preta de botões, pegando o chapéu de cowboy da cadeira no canto e colocando-o na cabeça. No canto da cama, esquecido no colchão, estava seu antigo celular. Jasper ainda o mantinha, com o mesmo número, mas nunca atendia as ligações que os Cullen faziam. Ouviu-o vibrar antes mesmo que esse tocasse. Pegou-o, olhando para o visor.

_Alice ligando.._.

Ficou surpreso. Em quatro anos Alice não lhe ligara. Alice não tentara lhe levar de volta. Esperou mais alguns segundos e então apertou o celular em sua mão de granito, transformando-o em pedaços. Não atenderia a ligação, não queria ouvir a voz de ninguém que lhe lembrasse o que tinha deixado para trás. Jasper já não importava-se com aquilo, apenas pensava na próxima pessoa que encontraria na rua. No próximo sangue quente que desceria por sua garganta.

Saiu do hotel e andou pela rua, devagar. Observava as pessoas, seus olhos vermelhos escondidos parcialmente pelo chapéu. Seus cachos disfarçando-os. Virou algumas ruas, olhando os bares cheios de pessoas, danceterias abrindo suas portas. Queria um lugar calmo, onde as pessoas não influenciassem seu humor, onde fosse possível achar alguém com quem pudesse ter uma boa conversa e após...

"Uau..." Alguém disse. Jasper virou-se ao sentir a excitação na voz e nos sentimentos da pessoa. Viu que era uma mulher, provavelmente um pouco mais velha que ele. Ela estava acompanhada de mais duas amigas, e as três sorriam para ele. Jasper ponderou. Poderia afastá-la delas, conseguir com que ela fosse consigo, tendo-a só para si; entretanto sentia que seria muito arriscado.

Apenas sorriu e continuou a andar. Teria que encontrar alguém que estivesse sozinho. Alguém que as pessoas demorariam a sentir falta, ou ao menos demorassem algumas horas para darem falta. Continuou andando por bares e danceterias até encontrar uma garota sozinha, parada na frente de um dos bares menos movimentados.

Parou de andar, observando-a. Ela parecia procurar por alguém, olhando para os lados a todo momento. Era uma garota com seus dezenove anos, mais baixa que Jasper, apesar dos saltos que usava. Cabelos longos caiam pelos ombros, cobrindo a pele exposta pela blusa regata. Olhos verdes acharam seu rosto e Jasper sorriu, aproximando-se devagar. Sentia o pequeno medo dela, mas enviou-lhe calma, deixando-a apenas parada observando-o.

Não fora necessária muitas palavras, Jasper conhecia exatamente como fazer isso. Apenas conversava, perguntavas coisas básicas, sorria, prendia-a com o olhar e pronto. Encostou a mão nas costas dela, levando-a para um lugar mais calmo, olhando ao redor, percebendo se alguém olhava-os. Mas ninguém prestava atenção, ninguém via que aquela garota era levada por um ser que acabaria com a vida dela em meros segundos. _Mariane_. Fora o nome que ela lhe dissera, e agora, enquanto guiava-a para um pequeno beco entre duas grandes danceterias, lembrava-se de que ela lhe dissera que estava esperando uns amigos que não via há tempos.

"Não preocupe-se, nós vamos voltar rápido, querida." Ela sorriu com o sotaque em sua voz.

Jasper conhecia o poder que um vampiro exercia em um humano. Um sorriso, um olhar, um gesto e eles caíam em uma armadilha. Jasper encostou-a na parede, um pequeno sorriso de predador em seus lábios. Ela sentia uma mistura de medo, excitação, felicidade e ansiedade. Jasper conseguia senti-los entrar em sua mente, mas a garganta lembrava-o de que havia algo mais importante a prestar atenção. Empurrou seu corpo contra o dela, beijando-a, devagar, suas mãos correndo para o rosto dela. O cheiro do sangue dela parecia gritar seu nome, e sua garganta pegava fogo. Precisava de sangue. Precisava do sangue dela. Separou seus lábios dos dela, uma mão correndo para a boca dela, tampando-a, outra segurando seu pescoço, expondo a pequena veia pulsante que lhe saciaria parte da angústia.

O medo dela era forte, e os gritos eram contidos por sua mão. Abriu seus lábios, os dentes escorrendo veneno, e então fechou-os contra a pele macia, cortando-a, permitindo que a veia fosse seccionada e o sangue inundasse sua boca. Sua garganta esquentou ainda mais, para segundos depois acalmar-se. Como se estivesse esfriando. O sangue dela era divino. Doce. Perfeito. E ela já não mais movia-se, tentando escapar; estava mole nos braços de Jasper. Segurou-a. Soltou sua boca, olhando para seu rosto sem vida. Não sentia remorso. Não sentia mais pena dos humanos dos quais se alimentava. Aprendera, e não com ninguém menos que Isabella Swan, que esse era o ciclo natural. Eles matavam para viver, eles eram vampiros, e negar isso apenas traria problemas maiores no futuro. Puxou-a para mais fundo no beco, quebrando seu pescoço e sujando-a com a lama do chão, evitando mostrar as marcas de dentes. Sentia certo repulso em fazer o que faria, mas se quisesse continuar vivo, sem chamar atenção dos Volturi, teria que fazer isso.

Com suas unhas curtas, machucou parte do corpo dela, arranhando sua pele, fazendo grande machucados aparecerem e algum sangue, que ainda sobrara, sair pelos ferimentos. Arranhou por cima de sua própria mordida, apagando-a da pele dela. Odiava danificar um corpo tão belo, mas não poderia se arriscar. Levantou-se, virando-se e saindo do beco, observando se alguém o estava vendo. Porém, as pessoas estavam preocupadas demais com elas mesmas. Ninguém notava que ele entrara no beco acompanhado e agora saía sozinho.

Certificou-se de que seus lábios e camisa não estavam sujos de sangue e fez seu caminho de volta para o hotel. Estava há duas quadras dele quando viu uma garota parar na calçada de repente, olhando-o passar. Sorriu de lado, abaixando a cabeça uma vez, como que cumprimentando-a. Mas ela continuou parada, virando-se conforme ele passava, e o que Jasper sentiu vindo dela, nada tinha a ver com excitação. Jasper sentiu reconhecimento. Era como se ela o reconhecesse de algum lugar.

Virou brevemente a cabeça, olhando-a fechar o casaco no corpo, como se estivesse com frio. Os olhos negros como aquela noite miravam-no sérios. Jasper não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Inacreditável." A voz dela era baixa e a surpresa era real. Jasper observou-a apenas por um segundo por debaixo de seus cachos e do chapéu. Se o levantasse mais seus olhos vermelhos ficaram expostos. Decidiu que estava arriscando-se, ela poderia estar confundindo-o com alguém. Virou-se, continuando a andar, seguindo seu caminho.

"É estranho..." Jasper continuou andando sem importar-se com ela. Sabia que ela tinha ficado pra trás. Estava afastando-se, quase virando a esquina para chegar ao hotel quando a ouviu falar novamente. "É o segundo da sua espécie que se afasta assim..."

E foi essa frase que chamou sua atenção. Olhou por cima do próprio ombro, vendo-a há mais de seis metros de distância, observando-o. Ela _sabia_ o que ele era.

Virou-se completamente, levantando a aba de seu chapéu. Observou-a de onde estava, vendo-a relaxar. Conseguia sentir o alívio dela. Pouco entendeu. Se ela sabia o que ele era, não deveria estar com medo? Lembrou-se de outra humana que não sentia medo dele, e que causara estragos demais em sua vida e na vida de sua antiga família. Mas a frase dela indicava que ela já encontrara outro, e que ele também a deixara viva. Quem fora? E _por que_ ele a deixara viva?

* * *

_Um anos antes..._

Megan olhou-se no espelho pela quarta vez, sem ter certeza se estava certo. Era a primeira vez, desde que se formara, que veria seus amigos da escola. Não conseguia decidir se ia com alguma roupa simples, ou se vestia-se como se fosse em alguma balada mesmo. Decidiu por usar um vestido preto simples, sandálias de salto alto e prendeu os cabelos no topo da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo simples.

Saiu de casa e pegou um táxi chegando em poucos minutos na danceteria onde todos se encontrariam. Entrou sem dificuldade após dar seu nome para o segurança na porta, avisando que era sobre o grupo que iria se encontrar ali. Megan sabia que era cedo, mas que com certeza já teria alguém lá. Andou pela danceteria não muito cheia e sentou-se no bar, olhando para o bartender e pedindo uma água com gás. Não era acostumada a beber nada alcoólico, e por isso, na maioria das vezes, voltava dirigindo quando saía com os amigos.

Esperou alguns minutos, olhando ao redor conforme o clube ficava mais e mais lotado. Depois de dez minutos, Megan viu um amigo de classe entrar, acenou e então sua visão foi puxada para outra pessoa. Era um homem de cabelo escuros e curtos. O corpo forte, com os músculos no lugar, a boca bem desenha, a pele extremamente clara e os olhos... Megan observou bem. Os olhos dele eram azuis, mas tinha algo que parecia fora do lugar naqueles olhos; era como se a cor real estivesse escondida atrás daquele azul.

"Ei, Megan."

Megan desviou os olhos do homem e observou o rapaz que estava a seu lado. Sorriu, abraçando-o.

"Ei, Michael, como está?"

"Bem e você?" Megan deu de ombros, seus olhos voltando brevemente para onde vira o homem de olhos azuis; porém, ele não estava mais no mesmo local. Suspirou, voltando a olhar Michael.

"Então, o que tem feito?"

Michael e Megan conversaram por vários minutos e seus amigos foram aparecendo aos poucos; logo, quase vinte pessoas estavam reunidas, conversando e rindo. Megan acabou por tirar da cabeça o homem que vira antes, e por algum tempo apenas conversou com os antigos amigos. Olhou no relógio de pulso vendo que eram quase duas da manhã quando decidiu ir embora. Algumas pessoas reclamaram, disseram que ela não mudava, sempre a certinha que não bebia e que ia embora cedo.

Megan deu risada; realmente sempre ia embora cedo, sempre ficava sem beber, era um costume. Despediu-se rindo e saiu da danceteria, olhando para os lados, vendo onde os taxistas estariam. Achou alguns conversando quase na esquina e dirigiu-se até lá, perguntou qual deles poderia levá-la e entrou no automóvel. O motorista deu a partida, ligando o taxímetro, e quando passavam na frente da danceteria, Megan viu aquele homem novamente.

Ele estava parado na frente da danceteria, olhando-a dentro do carro, os olhos azuis cada vez mais estranhos. Porém, ele logo saiu de seu campo de visão. Megan encostou-se no banco, olhando para seu próprio colo e pensando o que poderia ter de tão diferente naquele homem que chamara sua atenção daquele modo. Na verdade, Megan sabia que foram aqueles olhos. Algo de tão estranho naqueles olhos que a deixaram pensativa.

"Ei, chegamos."

Megan olhou para o motorista, vendo observá-la curioso. Olhou o taxímetro, pagou-o e saiu do veículo, vendo-o partir logo após. Pegou sua chave na bolsa e entrou em casa. Megan morava com mais duas amigas desde que se formara e fora fazer faculdade em Pheonix. Respirou fundo quando chegou em casa, sem acender nenhuma luz, apenas vendo como as sombras indicavam o caminho para seu quarto. Tirou as sandálias encostada à porta, quase caindo e rindo disso. Não tinha mais ninguém na casa, suas amigas tinham saído para viajar no final de semana com seus namorados e Megan ficara sozinha.

Estava acostumada com as constantes armações de Alisha e Mandy para tentarem lhe arrumar um namorado, mas Megan sempre dava a mesma resposta: Não preciso de ninguém agora, tenho 19, posso ficar sozinha por mais um tempo.

As duas caíam na risada sempre que ela dizia isso, mas Megan sentia que não poderia mesmo ter ninguém em sua vida naquele momento. Estava focada demais em seus estudos, no serviço e em si mesma para dividir seu tempo com alguém. Andou pelo corredor escuro, indo na direção de seu quarto, que era na última porta e então viu. Algo moveu-se nas sombras. Deu um passo para trás, era um ladrão, tinha certeza. Quem mais poderia estar na casa, nas sombras? Lembrou-se que a porta estava trancada, então ele deveria ter pulado o muro do vizinho para ter entrado pela janela da cozinha.

"Não assuste-se, Megan."

A voz era divertida, o sotaque era sulista e Megan sentiu que corria grande perigo. Pensou em virar e correr para a porta, mas uma risada baixa e curta no meio do corredor indicou que ele estava aproximando-se. Tremeu e andou de costas devagar, sem fazer muitos movimentos. Deixou a bolsa cair enquanto afastava-se.

"Aí está minha bolsa, pegue e vá embora."

Outra risada curta e baixa, porém, mais divertida. Entretanto Megan viu que ele estava bem mais perto, quase saindo das sombras. Pensou em gritar e tentar destrancar a porta e sair, mas sabia que a distância que ele estava nunca conseguiria sair dali sem que ele a pegasse antes.

"Não quero seu dinheiro, Megan."

"Como sabe meu nome?"

Ele continuou aproximando-se e Megan viu que ele saía devagar das sombras, mostrando o rosto. E sua respiração prendeu na garganta; era o homem da danceteria. Megan colou-se na madeira da porta, suor descendo por suas costas, medo correndo rápido por suas veias. Ele a tinha seguido e entrado pela parte da trás da casa.

"Escutei na danceteria."

Megan olhou dentro de seus olhos e então o medo ficou maior. O medo inundou por completo suas veias e fez sua mente ficar confusa com todos os pensamentos que passavam. Os olhos dele eram vermelhos. Não ao redor, quando se está bêbado ou com sono, não: as íris que ela tinha visto antes como azul, agora eram vermelhas. E eram de um vermelho que lhe lembrava sangue.

"O que... quer?"

"Nada, apenas..."

Ele inclinou a cabeça olhando para o chão. Megan não sabia o que fazer, estava desesperada com ele ali, com a presença de alguém tão estranho. Continuou congelada, não conseguia mover-se. Ele olhava o chão, mas então levantou os olhos vermelhos e mirou-a, sorrindo pelo canto da boca.

"Megan, você anda trabalhando e estudando muito, não acha?"

Estremeceu, sua voz tremida.

"Você está me seguindo?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, negando. Mas Megan sabia que era mentira, como ele poderia saber seu nome, onde morava, quanto tempo passava trabalhando e quanto tempo passava estudando? Sua respiração ficou acelerada, seu coração batia com força no peito, sua mente estava procurando lugares por onde poderia escapar. Ele poderia lhe matar. Ele poderia fazer coisas piores. Engoliu em seco.

"Megan, não acha que eu já teria feito tudo isso que está pensando... se eu quisesse?"

"Então o que quer?"

Ele suspirou; aquela conversa não estava tomando os rumos esperados. Na verdade, aquela conversa não era nada do que esperava. Encostou-se na parede, cruzando os braços, seus olhos vermelhos observando Megan atentamente. Conseguia ouvir o coração dela bater rapidamente, conseguia ouvir o sangue correndo rapidamente pelas veias. O suor escorrendo pelas costas nua dela. Sorriu, ou dizia o que era, ou ia embora. Porém, sabia que não poderia ir embora.

"Megan, tem ideia do que eu sou?"

Balançou a cabeça, negando rapidamente. Megan achava estranho ele estar conversando, calmo, afastado. Queria saber o que ele queria, quem ele era e porque estava ali com ela. Viu-o sorrir, um sorriso que revelava dentes brancos, brancos demais. Um sorriso que era ao mesmo tempo lindo e perigoso.

"Quer entender o que eu sou e porque estou aqui?"

Sua mente travou; o que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Porque ele estava lhe dando tantas oportunidades? O que aquilo queria dizer? Desencostou-se da porta, olhando-o atentamente. Queria saber tudo sobre como ele a conhecia, como ele entrara ali e os olhos vermelhos dele. Então ligaria para a polícia.

"Quem é você?" Sua voz tremia, mas a curiosidade lhe impulsionava. Cruzou os braços, um modo de dizer-lhe pra ficar longe.

"Quer saber meu nome?"

O sotaque sulista dele era diferente; parecia, a cada palavra, mais acentuado. Viu-o observá-la atentamente, esperando por sua resposta. Megan queria saber tudo, queria entender tudo.

"Sim."

"Pois bem." Viu-o mover-se devagar, desencostando da porta, passando uma mão de pele clara pela parede, acendendo a luz do corredor. Megan sentiu o coração bater mais rápido e forte dentro do peito. A pele dele era tão clara, ele era lindo. Uma beleza que ela não tinha visto na danceteria, nem em sua casa quando as luzes estavam apagadas. Entretanto o que deixou Megan mais assustada foi ver aqueles olhos vermelho-sangue, que brilhavam com a luz e indicavam o quão perigoso aquele homem era. "Megan, me chamou Whitlock. Peter Whitlock."

Peter inclinou o corpo levemente para frente, olhando-a de baixo, vendo-a medi-lo sem entender aquela ação. Sorriu, tudo seria interessante dali para frente.

"É grosseria não apresentar-se." Comentou enquanto encostava-se novamente na parede e olhava Megan ainda assustada consigo.

"Megan... Megan Carden."

A morena não tinha ideia de porque ter se apresentado quando aparentava que ele já sabia tudo a seu respeito, mas as palavras simplesmente deslizaram de sua boca.

"Prazer Megan." Peter disse sorrindo vendo a morena olhar bem sua boca. "Acho que agora podemos começar essa nossa conversa, não acha?"

Megan assentiu e esperou que ele entrasse na sala para segui-lo. Algo dentro de si dizia que tinha algo _muito_ errado com aquele homem, mas algo também lhe dizia que poderia escutar o que ele tinha pra falar. Que aquilo poderia ser muito importante.

* * *

_continua..._


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A.:** _Eu precisava postar essa fic, porque eu adoro, demais!_

_Agradecendo quem colocou no alerta e favorito, mas please, comentem?_

_Agradecendo: **gabs e Mallu, **vocês são umas lindas!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço Meyer pelo Peter e Jasper!**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Jasper não se moveu, apenas observava a garota parada na outra esquina, os olhos escuros mirando-o. A frase dela ainda ecoava em sua mente e prestava atenção em suas emoções, sentindo-a surpresa e aliviada. E era esse alívio que Jasper não entendia.

"Acho que... já alimentou-se essa noite, não?"

Jasper sentiu o perigo nessa frase e correu; sua velocidade não sendo acompanhada pela humana. Seus dedos fecharam-se na garganta dela, empurrando-a contra a parede do prédio mais próximo. Os pés dela balançavam no ar, os olhos estavam arregalados de medo e o coração batia forte dentro do peito. Jasper conseguia sentir o medo dela, mas sentia também agora, excitação.

Não era a excitação que suas presas sentiam quando ele aproximava-se. Não, era uma excitação próxima a felicidade. Olhou-a sem entender nada sobre o que ela sentia. Via-a mirando-o com os olhos de íris escuras, a pele clara arrepiada, os cabelos soltos, longos, batendo nos ombros.

"Quem é você?"

"Meg...an..." A voz dela não saía, a garganta estava extremamente apertada. Tentava soltar-se dele, cravando as unhas em sua mão, mesmo sabendo que não faria efeito algum. Seu medo aparecia em sua mente, mas lembrava-se de tudo que sabia. Era algo tão estranho. Vê-lo bem em sua frente. Os olhos vermelhos brilhando homicidas. A pele pálida, a boca com os lábios levantados por cima dos dentes extremamente brancos.

"Como sabe o que eu sou?"

Lutou contra o aperto dele, sua respiração começando a ficar superficial. Estremeceu e desceu as mãos para o lado de seu corpo. Parou de lutar, se fosse para acontecer, que fosse agora. Fechou os olhos, sua mente começando a nublar.

"Hey."

Jasper rosnou quando a viu fechar os olhos, o corpo relaxando contra seu aperto. Ouvia a respiração fraca dela, ouvia o coração batendo mais devagar, e sentia a aceitação vindo dela. Era como se ela estivesse conformada que seria morta, que ele tiraria sua vida. Soltou o aperto na pele quente dela, vendo-a cair no chão, as mãos segurando com força a garganta onde ele apertara.

Megan engasgou conforme tentava puxar ar para dentro dos pulmões. Seus olhos procuraram pela figura que a segurara contra a parede, encontrando-o parado junto de si, de pé, olhando-a sério. Encostou-se na parede, seu casaco aberto, as pernas tremiam. Tinha que se acalmar, sabia que teria que dar muitas explicações. Via nos olhos vermelhos do vampiro.

Jasper sentia a calma invadindo-a novamente, uma calma que ele não entendia. Uma calma que não condizia com a situação em que estava no momento. Entendia o medo, entendia o olhar dela colado em si, mas a calma, os sentimentos que ela sentia desde que o vira, eram contraditórios. Observou-a por mais algum tempo, a respiração já estava regular, os batimentos ainda estava levemente acelerados, mas via no rosto dela que algo estava mudando. Ela parecia começar a sentir uma alegria sem igual. Levantou uma sobrancelha, os olhos escuros dela acompanhando o movimento.

"E agora eu _realmente_ vou precisar de uma bebida."

Jasper levantou ainda mais sua sobrancelha, não entendendo nada do que ela estava sentindo e muito menos do que ela estava falando. Viu-a levantar-se devagar, pegar algo de dentro do casaco. Viu-a abrir um celular, olhando-o de canto de olho, como que para ter certeza que ele ainda estava ali.

Megan discou um número extremamente conhecido, olhando para o aparelho que tremia levemente em sua mão. Engoliu em seco enquanto sentia uma ansiedade crescente dentro do si. E era ainda mais estranho que ele estivesse lhe olhando, sem mover-se, sem importar-se com seus olhos vermelhos descobertos. Megan sorriu, os cachos loiros caiam na frente dos olhos dele, o chapéu levemente inclinado para trás. Ele era lindo.

"Hey."

"Hey. É..." Virou-se de costas para Jasper, como se assim ele não fosse escutar o que falaria. "Sotaque sulista, chapéu de cowboy, cachos loiros?"

"Sim."

"Ele chegou."

Megan desligou o aparelho virando-se e vendo o rosto sério de Jasper. O vampiro não sabia com que ela estivera falando, mas parecia ser alguém que o conhecia. Aproximou-se um passo dela, olhando-a seriamente dentro dos olhos negros.

"Ei, eu sei o que você é, pode parar de mostrar os dentes." Jasper desacreditou no que ouvia. Há anos não ouvia um humano falar tão calmamente com um vampiro. Continuou sem dizer nada. "Posso te explicar como sei o que você é..." Olhou para os lados, sentindo-a desconfortável. "Mas pode ser em outro lugar?"

"Onde?"

Sua voz deixou-a levemente assustada. Via como ela mirava sua boca e seus olhos constantemente. Esperou pela resposta.

"Alley Two, 234."

Assentiu com um curto balançar de cabeça e viu-a sorrir, fechando novamente o casaco no corpo, mesmo que não estivesse frio.

"Sabe que se me enganar, vou encontrá-la."

Sua ameaça não pareceu surtir efeito, ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negando.

"Eu não tenho motivo algum parar fugir. Um ano é muito tempo."

Viu-a começar a andar, sem olhar uma vez para trás. Não entendera essa frase, não entendera o porque da ligação, mas sabia que descobriria logo. Ela não estava mentindo quando dissera que não tinha motivos para fugir. Jasper virou-se, sua garganta queimava por alguma razão, mesmo que a sede não estivesse em sua mente. Mesmo que seu corpo não fosse atraído pelo dela. Algo fazia sua garganta queimar.

* * *

Andou até o hotel, entrando e subindo até seu quarto. Decidiu por um banho, roupa nova, o mesmo chapéu. Jasper sentia algo estranho no ar, e parecia que alguém estava ditando o futuro. No meio do quarto um rosnado deixou sua garganta quando viu no colchão um celular novo, com um pequeno papel dobrado embaixo. Puxou o papel lendo a caligrafia rápida, pequena e fina:

_"Se precisa ir, então vá, Jasper. Mas... seria errado. – A"_

Quebrou o novo celular e rasgou a folha de papel. Alice não era mais parte de sua vida, Alice não existia em sua realidade. Saiu do quarto colocando o chapéu, escondendo os olhos vermelhos. Sua boca demonstrava um sorriso que há muito ninguém via. Era um sorriso que indicava que Jasper Whitlock estava de volta. Um sorriso que indicava mais morte do que seria necessário, mas que ele faria do mesmo modo. Ele mataria Megan e mataria quem fosse que tivesse falado com ela no telefone. Fosse quem fosse.

* * *

Megan entrou em sua casa correndo, fechando a porta atrás de si, tirando as sandálias dos pés com as mãos trêmulas. Era estranho. Aquele vampiro nada tinha a ver com Peter. Eles eram totalmente diferentes. Peter parecia mais calmo, mais seguro de si perto de um humano que não fosse lhe servir de comida. Porém, ele, _Jasper_, parecia que olhava-a como a próxima refeição.

Correu até seu quarto, ouvindo Alisha e Mandy saírem de seus respectivos quartos para saberem qual era o motivo da correria.

"Nada, apenas..."

"Oh..." Alisha disse, olhando-a da porta de seu quarto, sorrindo maliciosa. "Aquele pedaço de mal caminho está vindo?"

Megan deu risada entrando no quarto. Ela sabia o quanto suas duas amigas ficaram impressionadas com a beleza de Peter. E sempre que podiam, atormentavam-na dizendo que ela estava de caso com ele.

"Sim... ele e um amigo." Entrou de vez no quarto ouvindo ambas darem risada e comemorarem que ela finalmente faria algo de extremamente divertido na vida. Fechou a porta do quarto. Suas mãos tremiam, seu peito parecia que estouraria a qualquer momento. Queria que elas estivessem certas, que seria divertido, mas sabia por fato que esse reencontro e que as palavras que sairiam da boca de Peter não seriam nada divertidas. Nem para ela, nem para Jasper.

Jogou o casaco e as sandálias de lado, correndo até a cômoda, procurando por qualquer calça jeans que encontrasse. Colocou a primeira que deitou as mãos e tirou o vestido pela cabeça com rapidez, sentindo o zíper pegar em uma de suas cicatrizes.

"Merda."

Xingou alto, ouvindo o riso de Alisha no quarto ao lado. Colocou um sutiã qualquer e uma blusa. Prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo e então sentiu. Era como se uma brisa passasse por perto dela, mas ela sabia que a janela e a porta estavam ambas fechadas. Não haveria brisa ou corrente de ar. Era outra coisa. Virou-se, apenas para suspirar e sentir as pernas tremendo logo após. Sentiu-se como uma adolescente de quinze anos.

* * *

Olhou a placa: _Alley Two_]. Achou o número 234 com facilidade. Ouviu movimentação dentro da casa. Tinham três pessoas. Mas para Jasper apenas uma interessava. Sentia o cheiro dela, aquele perfume que cravara em sua mente para no caso da garota ter lhe dito o endereço errado, pudesse caçá-la. Entrou na casa sem fazer barulho, passou pelo corredor sentindo que o cheiro dela levava a última porta. Abriu-a sem fazer barulho e entrou vendo-a terminar de colocar a blusa, as costas com algumas cicatrizes. Viu-a prender os cabelos com um palito e a sentiu ficar apreensiva. Ela, de algum modo, sabia que ele estava ali.

Jasper observou-a virar-se devagar, os brincos de prata balançando com o movimento da cabeça. Viu-a suspirar e sentiu que ela ficava ainda mais ansiosa. Levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando-a.

"Você faz muito isso. É uma mania?"

Megan viu-o balançar a cabeça, assentindo. Sua boca estava seca e não via a hora de Peter chegar. Queria começar a contar tudo que sabia, mas não poderia. Abriu a gaveta mais próxima, puxando uma frasqueira e tomando um gole do Whisky. A bebida desceu quente por sua garganta, mas como Peter lhe dissera uma vez:

_"Se não queimar, não está fazendo efeito."_

"Não comece, ou acaba por não parar." Riu fechando a frasqueira e colocando-a de volta na gaveta. "Não vou lhe oferecer, sei que deve parecer ácido descendo pela sua garganta."

"Como sabe tanto sobre nós?"

Jasper perguntou vendo-a prensar a ponta da língua no canino direito, pensativa. Porém, os olhos dela foram atraídos para o canto do quarto e Jasper sentiu uma felicidade misturada com raiva invadir o lugar, juntas de um vampiro que saía das sombras. Seus olhos pareceram se acender quando percebeu de quem se tratava.

"E volta a suas raízes Major Jasper Whitlock?" Peter disse sorrindo. Jasper rosnou alto.

Jasper observava enquanto Peter olhava-o do canto do quarto. Mirou Megan, que ainda estava com a ponta da língua no canino, mas parecia sorrir olhando para Peter. Ambos sentiam felicidade, mas Peter sentia uma raiva forte também.

"Espero que tenha tratado Megan como uma donzela, Major. Ela merece."

"Cale a boca, Peter."

Megan disse balançando a cabeça e rindo. Via como Jasper não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo. Queria começar a contar logo tudo que sabia, via que o vampiro não estava com a mínima paciência. Via que o que Peter lhe contara sobre Jasper, seu temperamento, seu jeito, era real.

"Hey, Meg, estamos saindo. Por favor, faça sexo com aquele pedaço de mal caminho quando ele chegar, ok? Deus sabe como você está precisando."

"Ok, Alisha."

Megan tampou o rosto, sentindo-o esquentar. Peter ria baixo e Jasper olhava-a como que envergonhado por ela. Megan sabia que aquilo não ajudaria em nada a situação, mas assim que ouviu a porta da frente fechar-se, sabia que estava sozinha com os dois vampiros. Destampou o rosto, olhando para Peter, vendo-o rindo ainda.

"Que bom que você acha isso engraçado, Peter." Balançou a cabeça e ia falar novamente, mas então viu que Jasper andou até Peter, segurando-o pela garganta, empurrando-o para o chão, prendendo-o. Os rosnados de ambos ecoavam pelo quarto. "Hey, hey, sem quebrar meu quarto, inferno."

"Cale-se." Jasper disse olhando-a e voltando a olhar para Peter, que não estava lutando contra si. "O que pensa que está fazendo?"

"Oh Major, não seja um babaca." Peter ficou sério, sentindo a mão de Jasper fechar-se ainda mais em sua garganta, veneno escorrendo pelo canto da boca enquanto rosnava. "Olhe bem pra ela... a garganta queima mesmo sem a sede?"

Jasper rosnou mais alto, dessa vez apertando a mão na garganta de Peter com força, sentindo a pele de granito ceder debaixo de seus dedos.

"Me matar não vai mudar nada."

"Ah não, você não vai matar o Peter!"

Jasper olhou-a nos olhos, seu chapéu caindo da cabeça, os cachos balançando na frente de seus olhos. A morena tinha cruzado os braços, olhando-o séria. Jasper levantou-se, soltando Peter e vendo-o levantar-se e ir atrás da morena, abraçando-a. Os dedos trilhando círculos na pele clara dos braços dela, que estavam cruzados. Viu-a sorrir, virando o rosto para olhá-lo. Peter sorria, mas seu pescoço estava machucado. Precisava de sangue e veneno para recuperar-se.

"Bem?" Megan perguntou olhando Peter por cima de seu ombro, vendo-o olhar Jasper enquanto sorria.

"Bem. Mas acredito que o Major precise de explicações, Meg."

Jasper semi-cerrou os olhos, observando como Peter sorria enquanto corria o nariz pelo pescoço de Megan, sentindo e vendo-a ficar envergonhada. Via como ela o olhara, mas abaixara o rosto, olhando o chão e acariciando a mão de Peter por cima da dela. Não entendia. Peter estava sentindo felicidade, mas aquela raiva permanecia, branda, quase escondida. Não estava entendendo nada. Começou a ficar nervoso, emanando isso pelo quarto.

"Peter... na sala, sim?"

Megan soltou-se de Peter, beijando-o no rosto. Olhou para Jasper apontando com a cabeça a porta, para que saíssem. Megan saiu, ouvindo Jasper e Peter vindo atrás de si. Não tinha ideia de como começariam aquilo, mas Peter daria um jeito. Ele lhe levara até aquela situação, ele lhe colocara naquilo, e ele iria lhe ajudar.

"Peter?" Megan incentivou-o a falar quando sentou-se no sofá, vendo ambos imortais olharem-na, ainda de pé.

"Pois bem." Peter sorriu, ainda sentindo o pescoço estranho pelo aperto de Jasper. Olhou para o outro vampiro, vendo Jasper sério. Quis rir. "Major, há um ano conheci alguém em uma danceteria." Levantou a sobrancelha vendo Jasper mirá-lo muito mais sério agora. "O que posso fazer, eu simplesmente sabia que ela seria sua."

Megan prendeu a respiração. Via como Jasper parecia cada vez mais sério. Precisava falar algo.

"Olha, Jasper, o que o Peter quer dizer..."

"Sei exatamente o que ele quer dizer." Jasper cortou, vendo-a olhá-lo assustada. "E ele está errado. Isso já aconteceu."

Peter riu sem achar graça, andou para perto de Megan, sentando-se a seu lado, vendo a morena olhá-lo começando a ficar preocupada de verdade com toda aquela situação. Nada estava saindo como ele achara que seria.

"Já aconteceu? Já achou sua parceira perfeita?" Peter viu como Jasper apenas o olhava. "Sabe melhor do que ninguém, Major, que aquela fada adivinha não era ela."

Jasper mirou Megan. Sabia que Peter estava certo. Desde que a vira na rua sabia que algo estava diferente, então aquela estranha sensação da garganta queimar sem estar com sede. Reconhecia a atração absurda que sentia por ela, sentia o estranho puxão de sua mente para que a tivesse perto; mas ela era uma humana. Jasper não poderia fazer isso, ela era apenas mais um humano, que caso ele tivesse encontrado antes de alimentar-se, se tornaria a próxima refeição.

Observou Peter e como ele movia-se perto dela. Ele parecia a redoma que cuidava da proteção dela. E Jasper não entendia isso. Porque Peter, um vampiro que sempre alimentara-se de humanos, portava-se como protetor pessoal da garota? Testou as emoções de cada um. Sentia Peter feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo, nervoso. Sentia Megan apreensiva, e triste, e levemente nervosa. Olhou dentro dos olhos dela, vendo-a devolver o olhar na mesma intensidade, sem medo algum.

"Você não tem ideia do que é isso que Peter está dizendo."

Megan levantou-se, andando até bem perto de Jasper, olhando-o de baixo. Sua paciência estava no fim.

"Vou poder terminar minhas frases agora?" Seu tom de voz bravo deixou Jasper surpreso e fez Peter rir. "Peter contou-me tudo isso há um ano. Desde então venho aprendendo sobre vocês." Cruzou os braços sem tirar os olhos dos olhos vermelhos de Jasper. "Entendo que pra você deve ser difícil aceitar que sou humana, frágil e todas aquelas idiotices que Peter vive me dizendo..." Jasper viu-a inclinar a cabeça, olhando seu corpo brevemente e então voltando a seus olhos. "Mas não sou tão frágil assim, e muito menos aguento palhaçadas."

Peter desatou a gargalhar, já não mais aguentando. Conhecia o temperamento de Megan, e sabia que ela não aguentaria as rejeições de Jasper contra tudo aquilo por muito tempo. Viu-a dar um passo para trás, o braço esticando-se, o dedo em riste mostrando a porta.

"Então, se acha realmente que ele errou, a porta é ali. Pode ir."

Com isso Megan saiu da sala, sem olhar para nenhum deles. Ouvia ainda a risada de Peter e chegando a cozinha, a morena esperou ouvir a porta da frente se abrir e fechar. Não conseguia entender. Peter havia lhe dito que era algo certo, uma coisa que era real, que aconteceria. Lembrava-se exatamente de como a conversa com ele acontecera, há um ano atrás, mas que parecia ter acontecido naquela mesma noite.

_Megan sentou-se no sofá vendo aquele estranho sentar-se no outro, do canto. E ele parecia destoar de tudo ali. Seu sofá de cor clara com pequenas rosas desbotando e as paredes com desenhos de pôr do sol, não conseguiam combinar com ele. Olhou-o seriamente. Caso ele tentasse algo, gritaria. Não sabia se isso seria suficiente para fazer alguém chamar a polícia, mas tinha que tentar._

_"Megan, você tem ideia de que matar você seria fácil e rápido?" Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas continuou estática no sofá. "Mas não o farei, seria... errado e daqui algum tempo eu seria desmembrado por isso."_

_"O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_"Bom, digamos que sei o que vai acontecer." Megan suspirou irritada, aquilo estava começando a soar como uma piada de suas amigas. Porém, antes de conseguir irritar-se de verdade, ouviu a voz de Peter a seu lado, vendo que ele já não estava mais sentado no sofá do canto. Olhou-o assustada. "Pois bem, querida, agora sabe o que sou."_

_Megan levantou-se do sofá, tropeçando e quase caindo._

_"Como... como fez isso?"_

_Sua voz era apenas um sussurro, estava com real medo dele. Como ele conseguira mover-se tão rápido?_

_"Não tenha medo, já disse." Viu-o girar os olhos vermelhos. "Não vou matá-la. Já me alimentei essa noite."_

_Deu um passo para trás. Peças juntando-se em sua mente. Olhos vermelhos, pele clara demais, rapidez, e ele dissera que não a mataria pois já havia alimentado-se. Estremeceu. Não era possível._

_"Você é... um vampiro?"_

_Engoliu em seco enquanto o esperava responder. Viu-o sorrir, os dentes extremamente brancos a mostra. A cabeça dele moveu-se devagar, assentindo. Um grito parou na garganta de Megan._

_"Bom, como eu dizia, eu sei das coisas." Não entendeu a frase dele. "Não vejo o futuro, apenas sei. Assim como sei que você tirou a sorte grande." Afastou-se outro passo, quase caindo no sofá que ele estivera sentado. "Ou não. Ainda não consegui decidir."_

_"O que quer dizer com isso?"_

_Megan odiava ser tão curiosa. Não conseguia parar de perguntar as coisas e sabia que não pararia até saber de tudo. Viu o vampiro sorrir, os olhos brilhando felizes._

_"Quero dizer que acho melhor deixá-la preparada para o que está por vir. Pois acredite, não será fácil."_

"É, não _está_ sendo fácil."

"Você não tem ideia do que é isso." Uma voz baixa e com sotaque sulista disse-lhe bem perto de seu ouvido. Megan apoiou-se na pia, seus olhos na janela.

"Bom, você já deixou bem claro..."

"Vou mostrar o quão difícil isso será."

Jasper virou Megan, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos vermelhos antes de começar a inclinar o rosto.

* * *

_FELIZ NATAL E ANO NOVO, AMORES!_

_continua..._


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A.:** _Mais um capítulo dessa fic! Eu a adoro!_

_Agradecendo quem colocou no alerta e favorito, mas please, comentem?_

_Agradecendo: **gabs e Aline, **vocês são umas lindas!_

_Sem betagem, sorry! Li o capítulo algumas vezes para tirar os piores erros, mas vocês sabem, né?!_

**Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot. Agradeço Meyer pelo Peter e Jasper!**

_Boa leitura, povo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

_"Fora."_

_Peter olhava-a, e Megan estava saturada das coisas que tinha ouvido. Era simplesmente absurdo tudo que ele tinha lhe contado até agora. Vampiros não existiam. Ele estava lhe enganando. Era uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto e Megan já estava cansada._

_"Eu disse, fora. Não sei quem foi que armou isso, mas eu cansei. FORA!"_

_Megan viu como Peter observava-a, sério. Parecia que de algum modo, ele estava triste por sua reação; porém, ele virou-se, deixando um pedaço de papel no sofá._

_"Você vai mudar de idéia."_

_Viu-o sair pela porta da frente, sem olhar para trás nem uma vez. Foi até o sofá, viu que no papel havia um número de telefone. Amassou o papel e jogou-o em qualquer lugar, indo na direção do seu quarto. Tomaria um banho, deitaria e dormiria. No dia seguinte tinha que estudar o dia inteiro, e aquela brincadeira tinha passado dos limites._

_Entretanto Megan passou os dois dias seguintes com aquilo na cabeça. Pensava em como ele parecia sério ao contar-lhe sobre o que era e sobre o que estava fazendo ali. Mas para Megan, uma estudante de psicologia, aquilo era simplesmente absurdo. Vampiros não existiam, eram frutos de uma imaginação fértil, de um homem que queria ser imortal, e que não queria que aquilo fosse belo, e sim trágico. Porém, algumas perguntas rondavam sua cabeça; como ele havia entrado em sua casa? Havia checado as portas e janelas de toda a casa antes de deitar, e vira que tudo estava trancado, sem sinais de arrombamento. E como ele conseguira mover-se tão rápido de um sofá para o outro?_

_Megan leu quatro vezes a mesma linha do livro que tinha que ler até desistir e fechá-lo. Não conseguia concentrar-se, não conseguia pensar em nada a não ser aquele homem, Peter, que lhe contara seu futuro. Se ele era um vampiro, e ela seria a companheira de outro vampiro; onde estava esse outro vampiro? Porque ela? Porque uma humana?_

_Balançou a cabeça prestando atenção ao que estava pensando. Estava realmente cogitando a idéia de que aquilo fosse possível e real. O que não era. Não era possível que seres sobrenaturais andassem pela Terra, e ninguém tivesse conhecimento. Recostou-se na cabeceira da cama, aquilo estava começando a tomar conta de sua mente. Não parava de pensar naquilo, e o lado racional de sua mente lhe respondeu o porque: precisava saber se era real._

_Porém, a pergunta que vinha logo após a deixava assustada: o que faria se fosse real? Se deixaria levar pelo destino que aquele homem lhe dissera ser verdade? Levantou-se correndo, indo até a sala e procurando o pedaço de papel com o número de telefone. Tinha certeza de que tinha caído atrás do sofá, mas Alisha tinha feito faxina no dia anterior, e tinha quase certeza que ela não havia limpado atrás do sofá, como sempre._

_Quase caiu do encosto do sofá pegando a bolinha de papel e desdobrando-a. Era um número de telefone local, e Megan sentiu-se feliz por tê-lo encontrado. Iria ligar, desafiar aquele homem a provar o que era, e então... Megan suspirou enquanto voltava para o quarto, onde estava seu celular. Não sabia o que aconteceria então, mas tinha certeza de que precisava de provas para poder seguir em frente._

_Sentou-se na cama novamente, puxou o celular da cabeceira e discou o número do papel. Um toque após e alguém atendeu._

_"Você é mais cabeça dura do que eu esperava, Megan."_

_Megan não respondeu, apenas ficou pensando que ele deveria ter seu número e identificou quando ela ligou._

_"Ok, vamos lá, vou mostrar que não sou uma piadinha, você vai se assustar – e muito, Meg – vai querer negar tudo isso mais uma vez, e eu estou ficando impaciente com tudo isso, sabia?" Megan abriu a boca para responder, era muita petulância em uma só pessoa. "Megan, vamos fazer assim, eu lhe mostro que falo sério, você aceita de uma vez e então..."_

_"Então o quê?" Cortou-o, falando pela primeira vez desde que ele atendera. "Você me prepara para esse tal de Deus da Guerra, como se eu fosse uma prostituta sendo levada para um cliente importante?"_

_Nem mesmo Megan sabia de onde aquelas palavras tinham vindo, mas não estava arrependida de tê-las falado. Apenas ficou surpresa com a risada do outro lado da linha. Esperou que o homem falasse, porém, ouviu a voz dele no canto de seu quarto._

_"Com esse seu gênio, vocês realmente foram feitos um para o outro."_

_Megan caiu da cama ao vê-lo em seu quarto, olhando-a do canto escuro. Sua voz saiu esganiçada quando falou._

_"Como... quando você...?"_

_"Como eu cheguei aqui?" Peter perguntou e Megan sentiu aquele calafrio estranho que tinha quando o via. Os olhos dele estavam vermelhos. Um vermelho mais forte que da última vez. "Você me ligou, então... Ah, chega de graça, vamos logo. Ponha o maldito casaco e vamos com isso. Ainda estou com fome e você me ligou na pior hora."_

_Estremeceu quando ele disse que ainda estava com fome; o que ele queria dizer com isso? Levantou-se do chão, fitando-o seriamente e caso ele se movesse, começaria a gritar._

_"Já lhe disse que não dará tempo de gritar, e que não vou tê-la para o jantar, então faça o maldito favor de colocar um casaco e vir comigo."_

_"Por que?"_

_"Porque eu não quero ter que alimentar-me de uma das suas colegas, Megan. Sei o quanto você gosta delas." Viu-o sorrir de lado, indo na direção da porta de seu quarto. Megan sentiu um puxão forte de sua mente para que o seguisse. Não conseguia entender, e muito menos aceitar essa curiosidade para saber se ele era real. Precisava de mais provas do que as que já tinha. Era como se precisasse de uma prova ainda mais concreta de que tinha algo de muito errado com aquele homem._

_"Maldição mulher, vamos logo?"_

_Puxou o casaco da cômoda, pegando o tênis e colocando-o enquanto andava pelo corredor. Peter estava parado na porta da frente, com essa aberta, esperando-a. Passou por ele, vendo-o sorrir e olhá-la com divertimento._

_"Não vejo a hora de vê-la gritando de medo. Vai ser bom. Vai acostumar-se com esse tipo de sentimento." Olhou-o com medo de verdade, sem saber o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. "O Major consegue ser uma grande filho da puta quando quer."_

_"Por que você está fazendo isso?"_

_Essa era uma das perguntas que rondava a cabeça de Megan quando ela conseguia pensar que era aceitável existirem vampiros no mundo real. Viu-o parar de andar pela calçada, virando-se e olhando-a seriamente._

_"Ele me fez... contra minha vontade, claro, mas me fez. Sou fiel a ele até as últimas consequências, mesmo que já não o veja há mais de sessenta anos." Megan espantou-se com aquela revelação. Surpreendeu-se com a lealdade que eles tinham. "Mas... ele é um perfeito imbecil. Você verá por si própria isso. E faço isso porque sei que o Major está sozinho novamente – a melhor coisa que fez nas últimas décadas – e porque caso eu não lhe protegesse, quando ele chegasse aqui... você poderia ser refeição dele."_

_Megan sentia que ainda havia algo mais por detrás das razões de Peter estar a fazer aquilo para esse tal Major; porém, deixaria para depois. Precisava que ele provasse que falava sério. Viu-o virar-se e continuar andando, as mãos nos bolsos e a cabeça baixa._

_"Como as pessoas não percebem seus olhos?" Viu-o dar de ombros. "Na verdade, porque eles são vermelhos?"_

_"Sangue humano." Para Megan ele responder com aquela simplicidade era chocante. Seguiu-o por mais algumas ruas, começando a ficar cansada. Passaram por dois homens, Megan evitou olhá-los, eles pareciam perigosos, e começaram a lhe chamar quando a viram._

_Fechou mais o casaco no corpo, vendo Peter olhar por cima do próprio ombro, sorrindo brevemente e entrando em um beco escuro. Ficou com medo em segui-lo, mas entre ele e os homens que começaram a segui-la, Megan preferiu arriscar-se com Peter. Entrou no beco, sua visão precisando de alguns segundos para acostumar-se com a escuridão. Ainda ouviu os dois homens chamando-a, dizendo coisas nojentas._

_"Peter?" Chamou baixou e então sentiu a mão dele em sua mão, os dedos entrelaçando-se. Ficou com medo._

_"Meg, por favor, não grite, não corra, não me deixe irritado..." Sentiu-o atrás de si, a outra mão correndo pela gola de seu casaco, afastando-o e deixando seu colo a mostra. "Mostre um pouco mais de carne, a presa normalmente se distrai com isso."_

_Sentiu-o soltá-la, e virou-se para vê-lo, mas a escuridão era demais, não conseguia achá-lo. Viu os dois homens entrando no beco rapidamente, um deles na frente._

_"Oras, veja, esperando por nós, delícia?" Ele riu e Megan sentiu asco. Porém, não moveu-se, sabia que Peter estava ali. Ele lhe defenderia caso aqueles homens tentassem algo._

_"Pronta para nós dois, gostosa?" O segundo homem disse, e então Megan viu._

_Uma sombra passou por detrás deles, em silêncio. Os homens não viram, mas o segundo pareceu olhar rapidamente por cima do próprio ombro para ver se tinha alguém na rua. Megan abriu mais o casaco, revelando a camiseta regata que usava, ganhando a plena atenção dos homens novamente._

_"É isso aí, delícia, mostra mais."_

_O primeiro homem falou, mas Megan não prestava atenção nele, ela vira que a sombra ao lado do segundo homem movera-se. Seus olhos castanhos arregalaram-se quando viu o segundo homem ser puxado para as sombras e um gemido de dor ecoou pelo beco. Viu o primeiro homem olhar para trás, chamando o amigo, mas sem conseguir uma resposta._

_"Peter?"_

_Megan chamou baixo e ouviu uma risada baixa a sua direita. Virou-se rápida, seus olhos captando uma figura encostada na parede de tijolos sujos, com o corpo do segundo homem junto. O homem já não movia-se, e a boca de Peter estava presa no pescoço dele, sangue escorria pelos cantos da boca. Um grito travou em sua garganta e seus olhos correram para o outro homem, que tentava em vão achar o amigo no escuro._

_"Ele... ele vai fugir."_

_Olhou para Peter, apontando para o outro homem, vendo Peter soltar o que estava em seus braços. Deu dois passos para trás, seu estômago embrulhando-se, as pernas desistindo e caiu sentada no chão. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam Peter, que andava silencioso para perto do outro homem, que agora ameaçava Peter com um canivete._

_Viu-o avançar sobre Peter e viu o homem segurar o braço dele, torcendo-o e ouvindo-o gritar com um sorriso de satisfação. Um grito baixo e contido deixou seus próprios lábios. Megan sentiu uma onda de medo imenso cobrir sua mente, e Peter olhou-a por cima do próprio ombro, enquanto segurava o pescoço do homem que debatia-se e chorava de dor._

_"Você quis provas, Meg. Por favor, mulher, não me irrite. Tenho que terminar de fazer isso."_

_Megan sentiu seus olhos fechando-se conforme via Peter fechar os lábios manchados de vermelho no pescoço do homem, ouvindo-o gritar de dor. Sua mente começou a desligar-se e Megan sentiu o chão bater em seu braço e então não lembrava-se de mais nada._

* * *

_"Merda!"_

_Megan acordou assustada com essa palavra dita tão perto e sentou-se na cama, olhando assustada para os lados, as mãos passando pelos cabelos, jogando-os para trás. Seus olhos castanhos acharam Peter sentado na cadeira do lado, a cadeira inclinada para trás, apoiada nos pés traseiros. Viu-o olhá-la sorrindo enquanto esfregava a camiseta com as mãos, uma mancha de sangue na gola._

_"Não sei mais do que esses tecidos são feitos, na minha época sal e água tiravam as manchas de sangue das roupas." Ouviu-o comentar enquanto esfregava os dedos pela mancha, fazendo uma careta. Engoliu em seco várias vezes, sua garganta fechando-se logo após, pois sentia que se abrisse a boca mais uma vez, tudo que tinha no estômago voltaria._

_Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, passando as mãos novamente nos cabelos. Tentava lembrar-se de como chegara em sua cama, mas não lembrava-se de nada... Peter mordendo o pescoço daquele homem!_

_Levantou a cabeça rápido demais, olhando para o homem sentado na cadeira, vendo-o mirar a camiseta nas mãos. Sua respiração acelerou e sua mente registrava que ele era, de fato, um vampiro. Seus olhos correram pelo corpo dele, vendo-o sem camiseta. A pele clara demais, os músculos esculpidos perfeitamente na pele. Porém, seus olhos apenas captaram que um pequeno facho de luz de sua janela batia na barriga dele, fazendo aquela parte brilhar estranhamente._

_"Mas... vocês brilham?"_

_Sua boca ficou amarga. Não seria uma boa idéia abrir a boca novamente, ao menos não por enquanto. Mirou Peter, que olhava a própria barriga e dava de ombros, fazendo careta._

_"É... pode se dizer que tudo se tem pontos negativos. Essa é uma das merdas."_

_Megan engoliu em seco. Seus olhos mirando os braços de Peter que moviam-se conforme ele esfregava com mais força a camiseta. Ouviu-o xingar novamente, olhando a camiseta por entre os dedos._

_"Ótimo, terei que voltar com a camiseta rasgada." Viu-o olhá-la sorrindo. "Meg, querida, por mais tentador que seja – e acredite, é quase impossível que eu pare quando começo – você terá um companheiro, digamos, possessivo."_

_Megan sentiu que seu rosto pegava fogo e levantou-se devagar, não querendo passar mal e não querendo mais trair sua própria mente. Seus olhos pareciam ter vontade própria, observando Peter sem pudor algum. Chegou perto de sua cômoda, olhando para o relógio, vendo que eram quase dez da manhã. Assustou-se e virou-se, deixando um grito baixo escapar quando viu que Peter estava parado logo à sua frente, sem camisa, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada, um sorriso de lado nos lábios finos._

_"Não preocupe-se, sua chefe ligou, eu lhe disse que você estava doente, sem conseguir levantar da cama pelos próximos dois dias." Espantou-se com a revelação dele, cruzando os braços e ficando brava._

_"Você não tinha esse direito." Viu-o dar de ombros, deixando-a ainda mais brava. "Olha aqui, você pode ser um ser imortal e assustador, mas não pode controlar minha vida."_

_"Meg, querida, acredite, você não me viu ser assustador ainda."_

_A noite anterior voltou detalhe por detalhe em sua mente com a frase dele, e Megan sentiu-se ficar tonta. Ele tinha matado dois homens, ele tinha sugado seu sangue, tinha usado-a com isca. Sua respiração acelerou, viu como o homem a sua frente inclinava a cabeça para a esquerda, olhando-a com os olhos vermelhos. Seus olhos correram para os lábios dele, procurando vestígios de sangue. Viu-o sorrir._

_"Meg, por favor, não provoque-me." Subiu seus olhos para os olhos dele, vendo as íris escurecerem devagar, tornando-se negras. "Pode-se dizer que não conseguimos controlar certos impulsos... e você, definitivamente, vai querer aprender a não atiçar alguns sentidos meus..." Viu-o ficar sério, sem entender. "E do Major."_

_"Onde ele está agora?"_

_"Por aí. Redescobrindo o Deus da Guerra dentro dele mesmo." Peter afastou-se, mas a segurou pelo punho, levando-a para sentar-se na cama. Megan sentou-se, olhando-o séria. Ainda não conseguia aceitar com toda a certeza aquilo._

_"Porque o chama assim?"_

_Peter deu risada. Uma risada que assustou Megan. Ao mesmo tempo que era uma risada sem humor algum, era uma risada amarga, com ressentimento. Esperou que ele parasse de rir, olhando-a._

_"Você vai acabar descobrindo. Mas posso lhe contar o que sei, o que vi." Viu-o dar de ombros, os dedos correndo seu punho por cima da veia mais saliente. "Para ele, seu sangue será um atrativo, mas... nada comparado a força que seu corpo, sua mente, você, será. Acredite, poucos humanos conseguiram chamar a atenção do Major." Viu-o sorrir de lado, mas o sorriso não chegou aos olhos que voltavam aos poucos a cor vermelha. "E, como ele é um possessivo filho da puta, ficarei mais do que feliz em provocá-lo."_

_Megan não gostou dessa frase, levantando ambas sobrancelhas, afastando a mão do toque gelado dele. Viu-o sorrir ainda mais, inclinando-se na cama, para cima dela._

_"O que pensa que está fazendo?" Viu-o ficar sério, a mão fechando-se em sua nuca com força. Pensou em gritar, mas ele balançou a cabeça, dizendo 'não'._

_"Preciso me acostumar com seu cheiro, mulher, assim, não vou querer ficar... aproximando-me toda hora. Sabia que para nós, cada um de vocês tem um cheiro diferente? E o seu... atraí meus piores instintos."_

_Não disse nada, apenas esperou para ver o que ele faria. Seu medo fazia seu sangue correr rápido, e Megan não sabia o que era pior. Sentiu o nariz gelado de Peter correr toda a extensão de sua garganta, provocando arrepios involuntários em sua pele. Ouviu rir baixo, os dedos fechando-se com força em seus cabelos. Prendeu a respiração, suas próprias mãos correndo para os ombros dele, como que segurando-o no lugar, não deixando-o afastar-se e não o deixando aproximar-se mais._

_"Você deve saber, Meg..." A voz dele estava baixa, rouca, parecia estranha ouvida de tão perto. Seu corpo todo tremeu, suas unhas curtas cravaram na pele gelada e dura como granito dos ombros dele. Que poder era esse que ele tinha sobre ela? "Somos o pior tipo de monstro que existe. Porém, somos os melhores na cama."_

_Riu disso. Megan riu de verdade da frase dele, sentindo-o rir contra seu pescoço. Por um lado ainda sentia medo, por outro, desde que tivera a prova de que ele era real, de que vampiros realmente existiam, aceitava ele por perto._

_"Ele sabe quem eu sou?"_

_"Não. Vai demorar um pouco até que ele venha." Viu-o afastar-se, mas a mão continuava em seus cabelos, a boca a milímetros da sua. Megan engoliu em seco, seus olhos mirando as íris vermelhas ficando escuras novamente. "Vou... deixá-la acostumada comigo, assim, ficará acostumada com ele."_

_"Ele não ficará bravo que você está..."_

_"Querendo devorá-la no pior sentido da palavra?" Peter sorriu de lado e Megan sentiu-se com vergonha novamente. Odiava ficar com vergonha. "Isso depende de você, querida. Eu apenas farei o que você me deixar fazer."_

_"Não me parece muito certo."_

_Viu-o afastar-se, olhando-a com uma sobrancelha levantada. Megan passou a mão no ponto em que ele tinha segurado seus cabelos com força. Respirou fundo._

_"Você me parece irresistível... para uma humana... concorda que se algo acontecer, ele colocará a culpa em você?"_

_Peter riu. Megan viu-o inclinar a cabeça para trás e rir alto. Ele parecia divertir-se com sua pergunta, e a morena não entendeu nada. Esperou que ele parasse de rir, cruzando os braços séria, começando a perder a paciência._

_"Você pega as coisas rápido, mulher. O Major não gostará nada disso." Viu-o rir mais um pouco, então, levantou-se quando a porta abriu e Alisha entrou, olhando dela para Peter e de volta para ela._

_"Hummm, não sabia que estava acompanhada." Megan abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu, seus olhos observavam Alisha de forma assustada. "Ok, estou saindo. Só pra avisar que vai ficar... sozinha hoje a tarde." A garota piscou e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Megan fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça._

_"Elas vão me perturbar querendo saber quem é você."_

_"Conte que sou um caso tórrido seu." Levantou a cabeça rápida, olhando Peter sem entender. "Elas vão me ver muito por aqui, Meg, acho melhor que achem que sou um caso, do que achem que sou um amigo e tentem algo. Vocês têm tendência a querer homens com cara de psicopata."_

_Assentiu, pensando em como poderia aguentar, fosse quanto tempo fosse, daquilo. Viu Peter mover-se, levantando da cadeira, olhando-a._

_"Primeira lição, querida, pare de me olhar como seu eu fosse um pedaço de carne, já disse que você desperta os meus piores instintos, não preciso de um combustível extra para perder o controle." Megan viu-o piscando e sorrindo, e teve que segurar-se para não mostrar a língua pra ele._

_"Vamos lá, presente de Deus a Terra, precisamos conversar sério sobre esse futuro que você diz que tem reservado pra mim."_

* * *

Viu-o inclinar-se sobre si, pensou que ele lhe beijaria, mas a boca dele dirigiu-se para seu ouvido, a voz homicida baixa.

"Não ache que será fácil porque Peter lhe contou algumas coisas." Jasper sentia o medo dela. Sentia como ela parecia querer fugir e ao mesmo tempo, puxá-lo para mais perto. "Não aceito o destino com facilidade, não gosto que me digam qual caminho seguir. E não sei tratar um humano... _bem_."

Megan estremeceu com essas últimas palavras. Peter tinha razão ao lhe falar que ele era um filho da puta, mas ele não lhe conhecia e Megan lhe mostraria quem era. Respirou fundo, virando o rosto, sua boca encostando brevemente na pele gelada da orelha dele.

"Não ligo para o que você acha, não me interessa o que você aceita ou não, não estou lhe pedindo para me tratar _bem_, muito menos pedi que ficasse. Se acha tão absurdo o que Peter disse, já lhe indiquei a porta."

Soltou-se dele, saindo de perto e vendo-o ficar na mesma posição. Não sabia qual seria a reação dele à suas palavras, mas Megan começou a ter uma vaga idéia quando um rosnado raivoso começou a crescer pela cozinha.

* * *

_continua..._


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A.:** _Eu adoro essa fic, de verdade, ela me empolga porque o Peter e o Jasper são duas personagens que eu adoro de escrever._

_Obrigada **gabs**, que comentou no último capítulo!  
_

_Sem betagem, sorry!_

**_Nada disso me pertence, apenas o plot insano! Agradeço a Meyer pelo Jasper e Peter!_**

_Boa leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Jasper virou-se, mas antes mesmo de conseguir olhar Megan, viu Peter parado na frente dessa, defendendo-a. Semicerrou os olhos, seu rosnado ficando ainda maior ao vê-la escondida parcialmente atrás de Peter. Porém, o que fez seu rosnado ficar ainda mais alto, fazendo copos, pratos e algumas coisas na mesa no centro tremerem, foi quando viu a mão de Megan com os dedos entrelaçados na mão de Peter. Não tinha ideia de porque aquela situação tinha lhe deixado nervoso, mas não gostara nada de ver aquilo.

"Vamos lá, Major, achou mesmo que sua companheira iria ser alguém que deitaria e rolaria ao seu comando?" A pergunta de Peter fez Jasper parar de rosnar, mas sua raiva ainda era sentida por toda a cozinha.

"Deixe, Peter, ele não quer isso. Ele já deixou bem claro." Megan disse, a voz raivosa, porém Jasper sentia certa tristeza vindo dela. Observou-a por um momento, analisando o que ele tinha lhe dito.

"Acha mesmo que consegue ser minha companheira?"

O silêncio que reinou na cozinha parecia pesar mais do que uma tonelada. Megan não conseguia entender as mudanças de humor, e de ideia, do loiro, mas estava começando a ficar terrivelmente irritada com isso. A morena viu Peter olhá-la de canto de olho, esperando pela resposta dela. Megan, sorriu, apertando sua mão e olhando brava para Jasper novamente.

"Já lhe disse, é uma tentativa. Se não quer – como já deixou bem claro – viva mais algumas décadas sozinho, e encontre outra companheira mais certa para você." Megan soltou-se de Peter, começando a sair da cozinha. Sua paciência estava no limite, precisava afastar-se deles. "Eu não suporto criancices, seja de crianças ou adultos. E você, _Major_, deixou de ser criança faz algum tempo. Aceite o que a maldita vida te reservou e seja homem."

Jasper ficou estático e Peter sentia orgulho de Megan. Deveria, de algum modo, ter avisado Jasper sobre o temperamento da morena, mas não houve tempo. Peter começou a rir, vendo-a sair da cozinha e ir para o quarto. Ela estava irritada, dava para ver no modo como falava. Conhecia Megan tempo suficiente para saber que Jasper a irritara demais e que ele teria que dar um jeito de arrumar isso.

"Arrume isso, Major. Sabe que é ela."

Jasper ponderou alguns segundos, olhando para Peter e tentando entender exatamente o que o empurrava com tanta força para o lado daquela humana. Moveu-se devagar. Ouvia-a reclamando baixo no quarto. Aquilo era simplesmente patético. Ele não iria curvar-se a uma humana e muito menos aceitaria que falassem com ele daquele modo. Teria que ensiná-la quem ele era. Peter estava ao seu lado antes mesmo de conseguir entrar no quarto, olhou-o sem entender.

"Não sei se é uma boa hora, Jasper." Deu de ombros ao ver o loiro mirando-o sério. "Já vi Meg brava, não é algo bonito de se ver." Ambos a ouviram falar de dentro do quarto.

"Não mesmo."

Peter riu olhando para a porta fechada, e Jasper mirou a porta ainda mais sério. Ela estava lhe desafiando e isso era algo inaceitável. Porém, Peter falou novamente, chamando a atenção do loiro.

"Na verdade, ela me lembra você, visivelmente." Jasper queria entender tudo aquilo, e a humana a desafiá-lo não estava ajudando. Peter fazendo piadas, muito menos. Mirou-o, sentindo o que ele sentia.

"Porque sente tanto carinho por ela?"

Jasper não gostava disso, não queria sentir aquela raiva que sentia por Peter ter carinho por Megan, mas sentia. Sabia que era ela, que ela era sua companheira, mas não aceitaria isso com facilidade. Não enquanto não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, e como Peter estava envolvido nisso.

"Passei um ano com ela, Major. Sei cada pequeno detalhe de sua vida, cada reação que ela poderá ter, cada segredo. O carinho veio com a intimidade."

Miraram-se sérios. Peter sabia que aquilo irritaria Jasper. Sabia que, por ser o companheiro de Megan, ele não gostaria que outro homem tivesse sentimentos por ela, fosse qual fosse. Mas Peter estava ali exatamente para isso, para que Jasper percebesse que Megan era dele, mas que Peter tinha chegado antes.

"Onde está Charlotte?"

Peter ficou mais sério, e Jasper o sentiu ficar com raiva. Era algo descomunal. Não lembrava-se de vê-lo sentir tanto ódio de alguém. Esperou pela resposta, mas então a porta do quarto abriu-se. E Jasper viu que Megan tinha mudado de roupa, colocando uma blusa de alça, que deixava seus ombros a mostra. Notou cicatrizes ali também; porém, não houve tempo para perguntar nada.

Megan aproximou-se de Peter, abraçando-o, os dedos enroscados em seus cabelos curtos. Ouvira a pergunta de Jasper, e sabia qual seria a reação de Peter. Abraçou-o por alguns segundos, sem que ele a abraçasse em retorno, mas então sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura, o rosto dele encaixando-se em seu pescoço.

"Acalme-se, Peter. Sabe que se perder o controle voltamos à estaca zero."

Jasper apenas observava a cena sem entender o porque de Megan ter feito aquilo, e muito menos a reação de Peter a pergunta sobre Charlotte. Começou a preocupar-se. E o abraço da morena no vampiro estava começando a lhe incomodar demais.

"Lembre-se, quem perdeu?"

"Ela."

Jasper pode perceber pelas palavras dele que Charlotte tinha ido embora; entretanto, porque? O que tinha acontecido com ela? O que tinha acontecido com Peter? Porque ele não soltava de uma vez sua companheira?

Surpreendeu-se. Aquelas palavras dentro de sua mente foram espontâneas, e Jasper começou a rosnar. Um rosnado baixo, ameaçador, de raiva. Mas era raiva de si mesmo. Estava aceitando o destino traçado com muita facilidade. E desde que saíra da casa dos Cullen, prometera a si mesmo que nunca mais deixaria que ditassem seu destino.

Megan ouviu o rosnado baixo vindo de seu lado esquerdo e virou o rosto, ainda sem soltar-se de Peter. Via como Jasper estava olhando-os, como se algo ali estivesse muito errado. Semicerrou os olhos para ele, tentando dizer sem falar de verdade que ela faria o que quisesse, e não seria ele que a impediria.

"Pare de rosnar, ele precisa de mim."

Peter sorriu contra o pescoço de Megan, apertando levemente sua cintura e afastando-se apenas um pouco, olhando para ela, que virou-se para olhá-lo.

"Não fique brava com ele, Meg, o Major apenas estava cuidando do que é dele."

Jasper odiava que falassem dele como se ele não estivesse ali. Viu como Megan assentiu balançando a cabeça devagar, e olhando fundo dentro dos olhos de Peter. Ela parecia confortável demais com um vampiro que alimentava-se de humanos. Tinha algo de muito estranho naquilo.

"Mas... você está bem mesmo? Quer ficar aqui hoje?"

Peter desatou a rir quando ouviu Jasper rosnar outra vez e Megan soltou-se totalmente de Peter, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura e virando-se brava para Jasper, que continuou a rosnar baixo enquanto observava-a.

"Já lhe disse pra parar de rosnar, inferno. Peter estava aqui no último ano, e sim, nós somos íntimos, então acostume-se porque vou abraçá-lo o quanto eu quiser e o quanto ele precisar." Megan aproximou-se um passo do vampiro loiro, vendo-o olhá-la de cima, os cachos caindo na frente do rosto. "E não sei porque dos rosnados, você deixou bem claro que não quer nada comigo."

"Você não tem ideia..."

"E lá vamos nós de novo." Megan jogou as mãos para cima, revirando os olhos. Aquela conversa estava cansando.

Peter não pode prever qual seria a reação de Jasper, e muito menos Megan. Seu medo inundou o corredor, e Peter apenas observou o que acontecia, afinal Jasper havia lhe olhado do mesmo modo como lhe olhava na época em que estavam juntos no exército. Megan estava presa na parede, as costas coladas dolorosamente, as mãos tentavam afastar a mão de Jasper que a segurava perto do pescoço. Os dedos gelados dele faziam pressão contra seus ossos, a perna direita dele estava entre as suas, prendendo-a no lugar.

"Escute bem, pode falar com ele desse modo, mas não comigo." Jasper sentia medo, um grande medo vindo dela, e sentia certo receio vindo de Peter. Olhou-a fundo dentro dos olhos, estava mais do que na hora de tudo ser dito e acertado. "Não sou seu amigo, sou seu _companheiro_, o que faz com que você seja _minha_." Jasper sentia que veneno começaria a escorrer de sua boca se não se acalmasse. Porém, não conseguia. "Vai me contar tudo o que tenho que saber, assim como Peter também, e então..."

"O quê?"

Peter fez uma careta em desagrado. Megan simplesmente não sabia quando calar a boca. Viu Jasper aproximar o rosto do dela, suas bocas quase juntas. Sabia que tinha que fazer algo, mas não estava com coragem de desafiar Jasper.

"Então vai descobrir o que significa ser a companheira de um vampiro."

Jasper aproximou mais seu rosto do dela, vendo-a arregalar os olhos. Sentia medo vindo dela, mas sentia algo como alívio. Era novamente aquela sensação que ela sentira na rua, aquela sensação de que ele finalmente estava ali. O cheiro de Whisky escapava da boca dela suavemente, e isso pareceu fazê-lo aproximar-se mais. As mãos dela haviam desistido de tentar pará-lo de empurrá-la contra a parede, e Jasper viu nos ombros dela, as cicatrizes que haviam lhe intrigado antes.

Sua atenção, porém, voltou aos lábios dela quando viu-a abrindo-os devagar e a língua contornar o debaixo. Seus olhos escureceram, sua mente nublou-se e Jasper precisava sentir o gosto dela. Sua perna empurrou-a mais contra a parede, sua mão espalmou-se contra o pescoço dela, e os dedos de sua mão livre enroscaram-se nos fios negros de cabelo dela. Sabia que Peter já não estava mais ali, entretanto ela não sabia, e essa foi a hesitação que sentiu vindo dela.

Megan olhou de canto de olho para onde Peter estava, mas não o viu mais ali. Aparentemente ele tinha muito medo de Jasper. Olhou novamente para o vampiro a sua frente e encontrou duas íris negras observando-a. Ela não soube o que fazer, mas sabia que o queria assim, perto. Por mais impossível que fosse ficar perto dele, por mais insuportável que ele fosse, aquela proximidade, ela sabia ser impossível de resistir. Se fora impossível resistir a Peter, com ele, seu companheiro, seria duas vezes pior.

Os lábios gelados dele roçaram brevemente contra os seus, e Megan sentiu-se como nunca. Um fogo correu suas veias e todo o mundo deixou de existir. Até a porta da frente se abrir e suas duas colegas entrarem e ficarem olhando assustadas a cena que viam.

"Sempre a mesma merda." Megan disse baixo, mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer pessoa. "Vem, vamos sair daqui."

Jasper assentiu, seguindo Megan para fora da casa. Uma vez fora, Jasper olhou-a curioso sobre o que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nem mesmo ele conseguia explicar o descontrole que sentira.

"Vamos, precisamos acertar as coisas." Megan disse começando a andar pela calçada.

* * *

Sentou-se na primeira lanchonete que vira na rua, vendo o vampiro loiro sentar-se ao seu lado em um dos bancos no balcão. Observou como ele balançava devagar os cachos loiros para a frente dos olhos vermelhos, escondendo-os das outras pessoas. Era engraçado, que com Peter era diferente sair e ir a lugares comuns; ele sempre usava lentes azuis. Com Jasper, parecia ser algo totalmente errado. Ele estava apenas ali, esperando suas falas, esperando que dissesse algo errado e então ele pudesse novamente tentar impor-se sobre si. Não gostava daquilo. Semicerrou os olhos, observando o menu sem realmente vê-lo. Odiava que ele achasse que tinha algum tipo de comando sobre si.

"Você é diferente."

Sua voz pareceu despertar genuíno interesse no vampiro, vendo-o virar o banco em sua direção, os olhos vermelhos observando-a por detrás dos cachos. Olhava-o de canto de olho, sem saber realmente qual era a intensidade daquele olhar.

"Peter disse-me que era casado."

"Sim."

Jasper não queria falar sobre aquilo, queria apenas entender tudo. O que Peter havia dito, o que ele havia falado.

"Olha, Peter me contou parte da sua história, a parte que eu deveria saber, ao menos, como ele disse. Mas até agora, todas as pequenas coisas que ele disse saber, sobre o futuro, aconteceram." Pediu um chá gelado a garçonete que aproximou-se por detrás do balcão. "Sua relutância e petulância não estão ajudando."

"Porque acha que pode falar assim comigo?"

Megan virou o corpo de lado no balcão, ficando de frente para ele. Suas pernas por entre as pernas dele, seu rosto aproximando-se gradativamente conforme via-o aproximar-se. Os olhos de ambos semicerrados, as expressões sérias.

"Você fala do jeito que quer comigo." Seus olhos escuros desceram para a boca dele. Aquele puxão de sua mente que a impelia para mais perto dele, para que o tocasse, começando a levar a melhor contra ela. "Estamos em 2013, direitos iguais para homens e mulheres."

"Aqui está." A garçonete disse ao aproximar-se, mas arrependeu-se de ter atrapalhado o casal quando olhou para o rapaz, que a observava com os olhos assassinos cobertos por cachos loiros. Afastou-se o mais rápido que conseguiu.

"Ela não lhe fez nada."

Megan virou-se no banco novamente olhando seu chá gelado e querendo, na verdade, dizer tudo que estava em sua garganta. Jasper conseguia sentir tudo que ela sentia, e tentava evitar todos os outros sentimentos. Observou-a tomar um gole de chá gelado, o rosto pensativo.

"O que te leva a crer que não vou matá-la? Ou que Peter não perderá o controle e a matará?"

Sua voz era baixa, seus olhos observavam atentamente conforme a garota movia-se novamente, olhando-o de perto. Precisava dessa aproximação, assim como precisava fazê-la ver que ele era o que comandava a situação.

"Nesse ano em que Peter ficou ao meu lado, ensinando-me tudo que poderia saber sobre vampiros, e algumas coisas sobre você, ele teve oportunidades imensas de me matar. Porém, toda vez, ele lembrava que eu não era apenas alguém importante pra ele, mas que seria alguém importante pra você." Sua boca estava a milímetros da dele. Respirou fundo o cheiro adocicado que escapava em pequenas lufadas por entre os lábios finos e esbranquiçados do vampiro. "Aparentemente, você representa muito para ele."

"Você também."

A voz de Jasper enviara arrepios pela espinha de Megan, que segurou firmemente com uma das mãos no balcão, temendo escorregar do banco.

"Eu..." engoliu em seco antes de conseguir falar novamente. "Eu apenas fui... um porto seguro pra ele."

Um rosnado baixo, de alerta, deixou o peito de Jasper, fazendo Megan olhá-lo sem entender. Aproximou-se dela, suas bocas tocando-se devagar, apenas um roçar de lábios. Jasper sabia que seu controle, o pouco que restava, começava a escapar de suas mãos. Precisava saciar-se. De algum modo.

"Essa _proximidade_ não é certa."

A morena começou a afastar-se, entendendo de forma errada a frase dele. Jasper correu a mão rapidamente pela nuca dela, segurando-lhe os cabelos por entre os dedos, trazendo-a novamente para perto de si.

"Peter sabe que a companheira de alguém, é apenas dele." Viu-a respirar fundo, os olhos semicerrados. "Ele tem a companheira dele, não precisa da minha."

"Não ele... não, ele não tem."

Jasper afastou seu rosto do dela, apenas alguns centímetros, os olhos observando-a com atenção. Seus dedos fecharam-se com mais força por entre os fios de cabelo dela, vendo-a deixar uma expressão de dor escapar.

"Charlotte deixou Peter há dez anos. Ela... encontrou o verdadeiro companheiro dela."

Para Jasper a realização de que Peter sofrera nos últimos dez anos por ser abandonado pela mulher que ele ajudara a salvar, pela mulher que ele amara, era algo que não podia suportar. Sua raiva por Charlotte pareceu maior e mais forte que qualquer outro sentimento que sentira nos últimos quatro anos.

"Hey, você tá rosnando alto."

Megan viu como as pessoas ao redor olhavam para Jasper como se ele fosse louco. Precisava fazê-lo parar de rosnar, apesar de que aquele rosnado enviou várias descargas elétricas por seu corpo. A morena balançou a cabeça e tocou-o no joelho.

"Continue."

A voz de Jasper estava funda e sombria, mas ele sabia que ela havia entendido. Viu-a tentar soltar-se de seu aperto, mas não a soltou, queria-a perto.

"Charlotte foi embora, Peter ficou sozinho todo esse tempo... bom, até ano passado, quando nos encontramos."

Jasper percebera a vermelhidão nas bochechas dela e a sensação de culpa e felicidade entrelaçadas deixando o corpo dela. Sua raiva aumentou, estava a ponto de perder o controle. Puxou-a para mais perto de si, fazendo-a deixar o banco, ficando de pé entre suas pernas. Ouviu-a reclamar de dor conforme puxava-a, e via-a tentando se soltar, as mãos puxando seu braço.

"Você _esteve_ com ele, não?"

Megan não respondeu, sua boca estava quase colada a dele, onde ele segurava seu cabelo doía, seus joelhos estavam fraquejando. Era simplesmente impossível não reagir de todas as formas possíveis. Sentia ódio por ele tratá-la daquele jeito, sentia um prazer absurdo no tom de voz dele e na boca tão perto, sentia dor nos puxões que ele dava, e sentia-se arrependida por ter falado aquilo e talvez ter ferrado Peter.

"Me solta, agora!"

Jasper sorriu. Um sorriso que não passava seus lábios há algumas horas. O mesmo sorriso que dera quando decidira matar Megan e o vampiro que a deixara viva. Viu-a parar de lutar, olhando seu sorriso, a língua passando pelo lábio inferior. Puxou-a para mais perto, o corpo dela colando-se ao seu, sua boca quase que completamente colada a dela.

"Pare de lutar, não faz bem pra você."

Megan estremeceu quando a boca dele colou-se a sua, a mão livre dele puxando-a pela cintura, empurrando-a contra ele de forma violenta. Aquilo dizia muito sobre ele. Ela estremeceu várias e várias vezes, suas próprias mãos trilhando os ombros dele, apertando e tendo a certeza de que poderia fincar suas unhas nele que o vampiro não sentiria nada.

"Responda-me!"

Sua voz brava a fez sentir medo, mas o desejo dela estava evidente. Quis rir, mas queria escutar a resposta, queria ter certeza de que ela estivera com Peter e então poderia arrancar os pedaços de Peter sem sentir culpa. Ela passara a língua nos lábios novamente, como se eles estivessem secos, e isso fez com que a língua tocasse seus lábios. Seu corpo reagiu no mesmo momento, e sabia que ela sentia.

"Eu... nós apenas... Jasper, solte-me."

Sua voz fraca fez com que ele apenas puxasse ainda mais seu corpo contra o dele, o aperto doloroso. Estremeceu, ele estava excitado, e queria por demais beijá-lo, sentir a língua dele contra a sua, a boca dele encaixada contra a sua. Sua respiração estava tão rápida que sentia os pulmões protestando.

"Responda!"

Era uma ordem, e Megan sentiu-se impelida a responder, independente das consequências para ela ou para Peter.

"Apenas... uma vez..."

Um rosnado de raiva deixou o peito de Jasper, fazendo com que o corpo dela vibrasse com isso. Olhou-a seriamente, vendo-a fechar os olhos, escutando-o.

"Você permitiu?" Viu-a apenas assentir com a cabeça, os olhos ainda fechados. "Quando?"

"No... começo."

Megan ouvia sua voz sair como um suspiro, e tentava ao máximo parar de responder, mas não conseguia. Responderia a tudo que ele perguntasse, tinha certeza disso. Suas unhas estavam cravadas na camisa que ele usava, e fazia cada vez mais força contra ela.

"Olhe pra mim." Viu-a abrir os olhos, as pupilas dilatadas. "Tem algo mais para me contar?" Viu-a negando, a boca entreaberta roçando na sua. "Tem plena ideia de que vou arrancar partes de Peter por ter colocado as mãos no que é meu, não?"

"Por favor... não... eu... pedi."

Jasper apertou a mão ainda mais no cabelo dela, arrebentando alguns fios, ouvindo-a gemer de dor bem baixo. Aquilo excitou-o ainda mais. Precisavam sair dali. Mas antes precisava ouvi-la responder uma outra pergunta.

"Pediu para dormir com ele?" Sua boca estava cheia de veneno, precisava tomar cuidado para que não começasse a escorrer pelos cantos.

"Nunca dormi... com ele... apenas... nos beijamos..."

Jasper levantou-se rápido, seu corpo separando-se do dela brevemente. Megan abriu os olhos, a realização do que estava acontecendo finalmente acertando-a. Soltou-se de Jasper com um puxão forte, virando-se e saindo da lanchonete. Jasper deixou uma nota de dez dólares no balcão, seguindo para a porta.

"Mas que inferno, quem você pensa que é pra fazer isso comigo?" Jasper aproximou-se dela enquanto ouvia-a gritar quase no meio fio. Viu-a cruzar os braços irritada, olhando-o de forma nervosa. "Você não tem direito de fazer isso. Eu faço o que bem quero de minha vida, como fiz nos últimos anos."

Jasper segurou-a pelos braços, puxando-a para si, vendo-a se debater.

"Exatamente; fez, agora é _minha_."

Sua boca encontrou a dela com certa força. Megan suspirou derrotada.

* * *

_continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**N.A.:** _Citações feitas a um episódio de um seriado chamado Being Human, qual aconselho todo mundo assistir. Tanto a versão inglesa quanto a versão americana. Realmente vela a pela, principalmente sobre essa cena que falo na fic, que é da versão americana. O vampiro faz sucesso, pessoas._

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

_Megan sentou-se no sofá com o pote de pipoca no colo enquanto Peter mudava de canal sem parar. Olhou-o nervosa._

_"Poderia, por favor, parar em um maldito canal?"_

_Peter olhou-a achando graça, e parou em um canal qualquer. Ainda estava acostumando-se com ela, fazia apenas duas semanas que a encontrara e estava achando graça em tudo que ela falava, inclusive em suas atitudes._

_"Isso seria impossível."_

_Ouviu-a comentar algo sobre o que passava na televisão. Olhou para a tela e viu duas pessoas deitadas em uma cama de motel, ambos apenas com as roupas de baixo, os corpos ensanguentados, as bocas movendo-se por seus pescoços, as línguas limpando o máximo de sangue que conseguiam. Via que o vampiro, porque Peter sabia de algum modo que aqueles dois eram vampiros e não somente dois loucos por sangue, tentava a todo custo lamber os seios da garota, enquanto mordia e arrancava mais sangue dela. Então, eles começaram a fazer sexo, em meio ao sangue e violência._

_"É, não é?"_

_Peter virou-se no sofá, fitando Megan com certa intensidade. A curiosidade dela era incrível. Ela fazia perguntas a todo momento, sempre curiosa por algo que ele fazia. Adorava tais reações nela._

_"Entre dois vampiros, não. Entre um vampiro e um humano, pode ser perigoso... para o humano, claro." Viu-a girar os olhos, continuando a olhar a cena e pegar mais um punhado de pipoca do pote. Sorriu ao vê-la esticar a mão com a palma para cima, as pipocas na palma e viu-a abaixar a cabeça, a língua saindo por entre os lábios e pegando pipoca por pipoca._

_Peter ouvindo o que estava acontecendo na televisão e vendo a língua de Megan pegar pipoca por pipoca, devagar, levando-as para dentro da boca, teve uma reação involuntária. Vira Megan olhando-o de canto de olho, para logo após olhá-lo sem entender o porque daquele olhar fixo._

_"Mas, vampiros sangram?" Peter balançou a cabeça, negando, evitando falar. Não tinha certeza de como estava sua voz. "Então..."_

_"Isso pode ser feito." Olhou para a tela novamente, vendo o homem ainda dentro da moça, o sangue cobrindo seus corpos, espalhados pela pele. Sentiu a morena estremecer a seu lado, teve certeza que era por causa de sua voz. "Um humano pode dar seu sangue livremente para o vampiro, mas tendemos a perder o controle quando transamos, então não acho que eu conseguiria parar de beber o sangue..." Virou seu rosto para ela, vendo-a parar de comer pipoca e olhá-lo com certo medo. "Mas continuaria enterrando em..."_

_"Peter."_

_Megan percebeu como ele aproximava-se enquanto falava. Parecia ser mais forte que ele, e na verdade, ele parecia nem ao menos perceber que estava fazendo isso. Viu-o olhá-la diferente, as íris escuras. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo, mas então a mão dele segurou a sua, puxando-a para perto._

_"Você perguntou."_

_Megan sorriu com o sorriso dele, mas então pensou em algo que poderia provar o que ele falava. Mordeu seu lábio com força vendo Peter observá-la fazer aquilo com certa surpresa. Sentiu a mão dele fechar-se com mais força em seu braço agora, os olhos escurecendo por completo, a feição risonha sumindo completamente. Ouviu seu próprio gemido de dor quando conseguiu partir a fina pele de seu lábio inferior e sua língua pegou a primeira gota de gosto metálico._

_"Megan..."_

_"Apenas... experimente."_

_Megan queria entender. Ela queria ver o frenesi que o sangue e o desejo faziam com os vampiros. Viu Peter inclinando-se mais sobre seu corpo, e deixou o pote de pipoca cair no chão, espalhando seu conteúdo. Seu corpo estava totalmente deitado no sofá e via Peter com a testa franzida, os olhos presos em seu lábio com gotas de sangue escorrendo. O sal da pipoca estava preso em seus lábios e língua, e ardia contra o corte._

_"Porque..."_

_Peter respirou fundo, sem que precisasse, e colou sua boca a de Megan, sentindo o sangue dela enviar descargas elétricas por todo seu corpo. Era doce e salgado ao mesmo tempo. A boca dela movia-se devagar contra a sua, e ela fazia questão de sempre deixar o lábio ferido por entre os seus, dando-lhe gotas e mais gotas de sangue._

_Não entendia qual era o problema dela em lhe fazer isso, mas não reclamaria, ela pedira isso, ela queria isso tanto quanto ele. Empurrou seu quadril contra o dela, ouvindo-a gemer dentro de sua boca, e então deu-se conta quem gemia debaixo de seu corpo. Separou-se devagar dela, sugando seu lábio inferior com força, terminando de tirar as últimas gotas de sangue que ainda saiam. Abriu os olhos, tendo a necessidade de separar-se dela ou poderia aproveitar a proximidade e avançar novamente. Tinha que orgulhar-se de seu controle; se fosse como Jasper, e ficasse sem sangue humano por anos, Megan estaria morta._

_Recostou-se no sofá, vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Sua língua parecia amortecida, e tinha certeza que era pelo tal veneno que Peter havia lhe explicado que eles tinham na boca. Passou os dedos por sobre os lábios, sentindo o corte no inferior. Olhou-o séria, como se ele tivesse feito algo muito errado; porém Megan sabia que ela tinha feito algo de muito errado._

_"Seu instinto suicida vai te trazer problemas." Peter comentou divertido, mas Megan não achou graça. Via-o passar a língua pelos lábios a todo momento, como que tentando recuperar o gosto de seu sangue. "Afinal, porque provocou-me assim?"_

_"Apenas... ah, Peter, porque sim."_

_Virou-se de frente para a televisão, os braços cruzados, a luz da tela sendo a única no ambiente. Peter mirou-a por muitos minutos, em silêncio, apenas analisando-a. Daquela posição via as costas dela, via a parte descoberta pela blusa regata. Já perguntara algumas vezes sobre as marcas nas costas dela, mas Megan sempre desviava o assunto ou simplesmente não respondia. Era um bom momento._

_"Conte-me o que houve com suas costas."_

_Megan travou. Odiava que Peter tocasse nesse assunto. Odiava que as pessoas tocassem nesse assunto. Levara muito tempo para contar para suas colegas de quarto o que acontecera, e não seria agora que contaria para Peter. Mas talvez... Megan pensou que talvez isso explicasse suas reações e principalmente seu destino. De certo modo, ao menos._

_"Você mesmo disse, meu instinto suicida me trouxe problemas." E Megan desatou a contar sobre suas cicatrizes._

* * *

Era um beijo sedento, com intenções que Megan não conseguia controlar em si mesma. Sentia todo o corpo dele colado ao seu, queria mais. A proximidade para ela era pouca, e mesmo que não fosse, era totalmente insuficiente. Precisava de mais. Seus dedos enroscaram-se nos cachos dele, segurando-os com força, apertando-o contra ela. E ela estremeceu.

Jasper rosnou alto, um rosnado que fez seu corpo vibrar e o da morena junto de si também. Ouviu-a gemer em sua boca e se não parasse, ou ao menos saíssem dali, as coisas poderiam sair do controle. Segurou-a pela cintura, puxando-a para junto de seu corpo, esfregando-a em si, procurando o alívio que seu corpo tanto precisava e ele não entendia.

Abriu os olhos ao senti-lo afastar o rosto de si, e o que Megan viu a fez ficar alegre. Jasper tinha os olhos negros, a boca entreaberta, a feição de alguém que precisava possuir outro ser naquele momento. Evitou sorrir, mas sabia que ele estava sentindo sua felicidade. Ele empurrou-a contra a parede da lanchonete, as pessoas que passavam a pé na rua observando o casal. Megan reclamou baixo ao sentir a parede em contato com força em suas costas, mas logo desistiu de reclamar, Jasper colava-se novamente a ela.

"Não." A voz fraca dela fez Jasper sorrir. "Não faça..."

"Você é minha. Faço o que bem entender." Megan gemeu baixo com essa frase, mas sua mão segurou a dele, que descia rápida pra dentro de sua calça.

"Não sou sua... Ainda não."

"É _minha_!"

Jasper sabia que precisava controlar-se, mas parecia impossível quando a tinha em seus braços. Peter tinha razão, ela o atraía, ela o puxava como um imã, e com ela era a mesma coisa. Precisava dela, precisava senti-la, tocá-la, tê-la. Ela era sua, e a teria.

"Jasper... Jasper... pare."

Seu nome deslizando pelos lábios dela quase foram a derrota para o Major. O vampiro apoiou-se no corpo dela, tampando de quem quer que fosse o que ele pretendia fazer com as mãos. Uma delas segurou firmemente o pulso da mão que tentava impedi-lo de tocá-la, enquanto a outra mão escorreu para dentro da calça dela, tocando-a por cima da renda.

Megan sentiu os joelhos fraquejarem e a mente nublar. Os dedos gelados de Jasper estavam dentro de sua calça e ela simplesmente não conseguia pronunciar uma mísera palavra para impedi-lo de continuar com aquilo. Era intenso. Era preciso. Seu corpo pegava fogo, sua mente estava em branco, e só conseguia pensar em como queria que ele movesse os dedos para dentro de si. Abriu os olhos, que não lembrava-se de ter fechado, observando como ele fitava-a sério, observando as reações de seu corpo.

"Mais..."

A única palavra que restava em sua garganta, e Megan achava que era a palavra certa. Ouviu Jasper rir baixo, um riso sombrio e sentiu-o mover a mão devagar contra seu corpo, os dedos afastando o tecido de si, sentindo-a molhada entre as pernas. Megan arqueou, gemendo alto. Ouviu-o rir novamente, mas então ele afastou-se, tirando a mão de dentro de sua calça, olhando-a de uma forma que Megan vira apenas uma vez na vida, vários anos atrás.

"Minha."

O medo que Jasper sentiu vir dela quase o derrubou de joelhos e então a viu virar-se e correr, sem dizer nada. Mirou-a sumir virando a esquina, continuou no mesmo lugar apenas esperando um certo vampiro aproximar-se.

"Nunca vi ninguém foder tão rápido uma situação como você, Jasper."

Jasper se virou colocando ambas as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, o cheiro de Megan estava forte demais. Não queria mais ninguém decorando o cheiro do que era seu. Olhou o vampiro a sua frente, analisando-o seriamente.

"O que quer?"

"Bela maneira de falar: oi, saudades suas também." Jasper levantou a sobrancelha, vendo o vampiro a sua frente rir, balançando a cabeça. "É, Alice avisou que você tinha se tornado um babaca." Viu o vampiro abrir os braços animado. "Então, uma das mais novas Cullen não merece um abraço?"

Jasper ponderou seriamente se virava-se e partia, ou matava Isabella Swan naquele momento.

* * *

Alice estava sentada na mesa da cozinha da casa dos Cullen em Forks. Sua mente lhe mostrava flashes da nova vida de Jasper. As pessoas que ele encontrara, as pessoas que ele matava, tudo que ele aprendia e tudo que ele ensinava. Vira que ele encontrara Peter, e então _ela_. Via como Jasper não queria, como ele não aceitava. Porém, era simplesmente impossível, Alice via. Alice via como ela realmente era a companheira dele. Porém, havia algo que ela escondia, Alice conseguia ver. Não conseguia saber o que era, mas via. Via que algo no passado de Megan era obscuro.

"Alice?" Edward estava a seu lado, olhando-a com certa preocupação. "Bella...?"

"Jasper decidiu não matá-la, mas não está feliz em vê-la."

A notícia fez todos suspirarem alegres, mas ao mesmo tempo ainda havia aquela tensão no ar. Ainda havia aquele medo e tristeza; nenhum deles conhecia Jasper. Nem mesmo Alice. Nenhum deles poderia saber a reação dele.

"O que ela fará?"

Alice começou a cantar uma música em sua mente, impedindo Edward de ver a verdade. Impedindo-o de saber que Isabella finalmente encontraria o destino dela. Toda a família ficaria triste, mas eles teriam que aceitar que Jasper e Bella já não eram mais parte da família.

* * *

Bateu a porta de entrada de sua casa com força. Odiava o modo como Jasper a controlava, odiava o modo como ele olhava-a como se fosse a próxima refeição. Apenas uma vez em sua vida temera o olhar de alguém e fora o olhar de...

"Meg?"

A voz de Peter soou baixa na sala, mas Megan correu até ele, jogando-se sentada em seu colo no sofá. Peter segurou-a contra ele, acariciando seus cabelos escuros enquanto dizia que tudo ficaria bem. Peter sabia de algum modo que Jasper ferraria tudo, era quase como uma certeza de que ele faria algo para magoá-la. Odiava ver Megan assim. Segurou-a com força contra si.

"Fiquei com medo."

Megan odiava admitir seus medos, mas era Peter segurando-a ali, não havia motivos para não dizer. Segurou-o de modo estranho, já que estava sentada de lado no colo dele, mas conseguia abraçá-lo. Precisava desse abraço dele.

"Porque?"

Peter sabia a resposta, mas precisava perguntar, precisava mostrar a ela que Jasper não a machucaria.

"Ele me lembrou..."

Não terminou a frase, apenas afastou sua cabeça do ombro dele, olhando-o nos olhos. Peter sabia quem Jasper havia feito-a lembrar, e Megan sentia-se enjoada apenas com a lembrança daquela época. Sentiu Peter correr as pontas dos dedos pelas cicatrizes visíveis em seus ombros.

"Megan, não acha que Jasper deveria saber sobre isso? Talvez assim ele..."

"Não!" Cortou-o. Não falaria para mais ninguém sobre seu passado. Já contara para Peter, e isso fora muito difícil. Mais alguém sabendo o que tinha lhe acontecido... não, Megan não queria nem ao menos pensar nisso.

"Meg, ele saberá uma hora ou outra."

"Peter, não." Levantou-se do colo dele, olhando-o com certo desespero. "Eu proíbo você de contar algo para ele."

"Seja racional, mulher." Peter levantou-se vendo o tamanho da encrenca que tinha se enfiado. "Ele vai querer saber e..."

"Ele pode querer, mas não vai conseguir. Você não vai contar, Peter."

Peter deu de ombros, sabendo bem que esse segredo não era seu para contar, apesar de que já conseguia ver Jasper usando seus poderes nele para que contasse. Teria que manter-se o mais longe possível do Major.

"Megan, você poderia ser um pouco mais racional, seu passado não é tão..."

"Peter, eu disse não!"

Ficaram olhando-se por vários minutos, Megan brava, Peter indeciso. Porém, a tensão acabou no exato momento em que Megan olhou para o relógio e decidiu que já tinha passado tempo suficiente lutando contra coisas que não estavam no controle dela. Precisava de uma boa noite de sono.

"Vou tomar um banho, deitar e dormir. Por favor, não deixe que ele atormente meu sono?"

Megan sabia que fazer beicinho era uma arma poderosa contra Peter, e que ele faria tudo que pedisse. Viu-o abaixar a cabeça sorrindo enquanto a balançava e ela sabia que tinha conseguido.

"Por hoje consigo, Megan, mas só por hoje."

Assentiu. Sabia que Peter conseguiria manter Jasper longe apenas por hoje a noite, amanhã teria que enfrentá-lo novamente, mas amanhã seria outro dia. Talvez amanhã as coisas estivessem melhores. Talvez.

* * *

Peter esperou por Jasper no local que sabia que ele passaria, o que não esperava era alguém que estivesse junto dele. No primeiro momento Peter pensou que poderia estar ficando relaxado em relação a seu poder, mas no segundo seguinte, soube que ela havia lhe bloqueado. Soube que aquela mulher, fosse quem fosse tinha bloqueado seu poder e ferraria sua vida.

Jasper sentiu uma grande raiva vindo da direção de Peter, na esquina, perto do hotel onde estava, mas vira também que ele não olhava para si. Observou Isabella a seu lado e então viu-a olhando para Peter, e foi exatamente como se já tivesse visto aquela cena antes. Ambos sabiam o que aquela sensação de ser impelido para o outro significava, mas aparentemente, eles queriam lutar contra isso. Sorriu.

"Hipócrita."

Foi a única coisa que Jasper disse para Peter, vendo o moreno olhá-lo com certo desespero e então voltar a olhar Isabella, que parecia que o atacaria a qualquer momento.

"Parabéns, Isabella, achou o companheiro perfeito."

Sabia que essa frase apenas faria com que ambos ficassem ainda mais bravos, mas não conseguiu segurar-se. Continuou andando para o hotel onde estava hospedado, deixando ambos vampiros parados na rua, encarando-se. Claro que sabia que eles poderiam começar a brigar, e já estava começando a considerar a possibilidade de sentar e assistir quando ouviu Peter falar.

"Mas que inferno, um escudo? Eu não poderia ter uma companheira, não sei, normal?"

"Olha só quem fala, o imbecil que sabe das coisas."

Jasper virou-se quando ouviu Isabella responder e observou a ambos. Peter estava em uma posição de ataque, quase agachado; porém, Isabella estava normal, como se tivesse certeza de que Peter não fosse atacá-la. Esperou sem interferir.

"Como sabe disso?"

"Sei da vida de Jasper, então sei sobre você." Isabella disse vitoriosa, cruzando os braços. Jasper observou-a com atenção; definitivamente aquela não era a Isabella que estava acostumado quando deixou Forks. "Peter Whitlock."

"E você é?"

"Isabella Swan."

Peter inclinou a cabeça para o lado, conhecia aquele nome, sabia da história daquela garota; o que não entendia era o que diabos ela estava fazendo ali e porque ela era sua companheira. Levantou-se, arrumando a postura. Viu-a sorrir pelo canto da boca, como se soubesse de algo que ele não sabia. Odiava isso. Ele é quem sempre dava esses sorrisos, por ele sempre sabia das coisas que os outros não sabiam.

"Pois bem, Isabella, que porra está fazendo nessa cidade?"

"Vim atrás do Major ali."

Ambos olharam para Jasper, que continuava olhando-os, esperando pelo resultado daquele encontro.

"E por que isso?"

A curiosidade de Peter fez Bella rir, e ela quis realmente aproximar-se. Alice estava certa, tinha algo de insuportável em encontrar seu companheiro. Era uma vontade incontrolável de estar junto, tocar, beijar, possuir. Olhou para Jasper, os olhos dele miravam-na sem entender tudo que ela estava sentindo.

"Bom, isso interessa só a ele, não acha?"

Bella respondeu enquanto voltava a olhar para Peter, vendo-o rosnar baixo para si. Riu. Era simplesmente hilário que o moreno estivesse com ciúmes. Balançou a cabeça, seus olhos analisando Peter de cima a baixo.

"Na verdade, Jasper, onde está a sua companheira?"

Após alguns segundos os olhos dourados de Isabella e os vermelhos de Jasper acharam Peter, e ele soube naquele momento que Jasper iria atrás de Megan. Não poderia permitir. Virou-se para Isabella.

"Vamos lá, mulher, não tem algo a contar para o Major? Pois bem, conte." Isabella viu Jasper olhá-la rapidamente, e soube que Peter fizera aquilo para distraí-los sobre Megan. "Vamos, não estava toda cheia de atitude para contar algo?"

"Incrível como cinco minutos com você e eu tenho vontade de dilacerar sua garganta com minhas mãos."

Jasper riu da declaração de Isabella. Definitivamente ela mudara. Queria entender o que acontecera. Aproximou-se dela, Peter observando-o com olhos atentos.

"Não seja um babaca, você colocou suas mãos em minha companheira."

Isabella rosnou, não gostando dessa notícia. Jasper riu da reação dela, e Peter apenas abaixou a cabeça, desistindo de qualquer ato. O vampiro loiro mirou Isabella de perto, vendo-a virar a cabeça em sua direção, os lábios ainda repuxados por cima dos dentes.

"Acalme-se e me conte o que está fazendo aqui, Isabella. Agora!"

Bella cruzou os braços, seus olhos mirando Jasper com os olhos vermelhos. Sua boca salivou. Viu-o levantar uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Quero que me ensine a caçar humanos."

Peter poderia ter tido um ataque cardíaco, se seu coração ainda batesse.

* * *

_Deitou na cama, seu corpo tremia. Seus olhos miravam com força o homem a sua frente. Os lábios dele sorriam. Megan sentia medo daquele sorriso, mas ele por completo nunca tinha lhe dado medo, era apenas aquele sorriso. Beijou-o, sentindo-o apertá-la contra ele, acariciando suas costas. Não era nenhuma menininha, não era sua primeira vez, não era a primeira vez com ele, mas algo estava diferente. A morena não sabia o que, mas sentia que algo estava diferente._

_Ouviu barulho de algo metálico e abriu os olhos, apenas a tempo para vê-lo prender suas duas mãos em algemas na cabeceira da cama. Olhou-o sem entender, o sorriso dele era ainda mais amedrontador._

_"Não me olhe assim, Meg, sabe bem que isso me deixa ainda mais excitado."_

_Megan tentou gritar, mas não conseguiu, ele tampou sua boca e com a mão livre puxou um canivete._

* * *

_continua..._


End file.
